100 Cards
by LiahFaile
Summary: 100 Drabbles of the 100 Cards that Gon and Killua must obtain on Greed Island.
1. One Yard of Secret Woods

Each card has its own story.

Some stories are funny. Some stories are heartbreaking. Others are based off of French role models eating pastries in the summer sun (in other words, totally random).

For hundreds of hunters, these stories meant nothing. They were just barriers to their goal. Obstacles. Evil little mushie alien creations of Sparta reincarnated (in other words, totally unworthy of attention: TOGASHIIIII).

But to a certain non-hunter - An average person. A newspaper-reader, a coffee-drinker, student, otaku, sister of a scissor-fixated sociopath (Colorless Butterfly, if you haven't met her yet) - these stories mean something quite more than that. They meant sugar in coffee. A new manga. A shield against possibly deadly sharp weapons. (Or in short, unexplored possibilities.)

And so the cards tell their own stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter!

* * *

><p>The old man who gave them the information was called Hida.<p>

As a hermit that lived in the forests near Rubicuta, he said he had been born here and intended to die here, protecting his homeland.

"What homeland?" Gon had asked, curious.

And with a toothy grin, Hida had answered, "One Yard of Secret Woods"

.

.

.

The moonlight was mist, rising from the darkness of the forest floor. Their movements cut swaths of open space in the thick air. As soon as Biscuit, Gon, and Killua had entered the forest, the atmosphere had suddenly changed. It was oppressive, mysterious.

"Keep your concentration," Biscuit walked backwards, keeping an eye on the two young boys in front of her. "We're not here for the card. We're just using this as a shortcut to Masadora. Understand?"

They both grinned at her uncomprehendingly. _They're not listening to me! _Biscuit thought, irritated.

"Don't get lost in the forest." Biscuit warned them sternly, even though they continued to saunter forward with their childish arrogance. Her expression was unusually grim. She felt uneasy here, and it wasn't just her intuition. The One Yard of Secret Forest was a SS ranked card for a reason, and was probably near impossible to attain. As long as they could pass through here safely, she had no complaint. But would it be as simple as that? Had they already fallen into a trap?

Lost in her thoughts, she let herself lag behind the two children, and so was unprepared for their sudden rebellion.

"It'll be okay," Killua responded with a grin and a wave.

Both of them rushed on ahead.

.

.

.

They got separated within moments. Gon paused to inspect an interesting shining plant. Killua peered around a huge tree trunk to scout ahead. When he looked back, Gon had apparently found something more interesting. Retracing his steps, Killua found himself in a completely different setting. The air was almost purple with moonlight, and the trees had suddenly thickened.

"Gon?" He called.

.

.

.

"Killua?" Gon hung from the tree branch and scanned the forest floor with growing worry. His silver haired friend had gotten lost somehow, and something about the forest was irking him. They had been in the forest for an hour, but they hadn't met a single animal.

.

.

.

Killua sat down, feeling tired and disoriented and ill-tempered. Why did that stupid idiot have to run off by himself?

A puff of yellow seeds blew past his face, and he turned to look only because yellow was such a vivid color in this darkness. They were shaped as little sunflower seeds, and as he smelled them he started to feel a little sleepy.

_No,_ he shook himself and climbed to his feet. _This place is dangerous._

_._

_._

_._

Gon settled himself in a tall tree, swinging his legs freely. The forest was eerily silent, and he couldn't see the edge. The entire forest was covered in the darkness as if clouds hovered eternally over it.

"Somebody?" He called out, feeling lonely. "Hello?"

No one answered.

.

.

.

Killua began to see flashes of movement from the corners of his eyes. A wraith, flitting in and out of a tree. A black dog prowling through the underbrush. And one time, he even thought that he saw someone he thought he recognized run past and disappear into the darkness.

He didn't give chase. Instead, he pressed onward, determined to leave this place. That was the only thing he could remember.

.

.

.

The first sound in the eternal stillness was the clank of armor.

Gon froze, turning to find the source of the sound, but a sudden wave of dizziness made it difficult for Gon to concentrate. The sound echoed off of trees, and the humid air did not help. The rusty screech of metal joints resounded from everywhere.

Into the clearing rode - of all things - a knight in rusted armor.

His horse was clearly spent, gaunt and thin to the bones. Gon felt a sharp jab of pity for the poor thing, and then realized that it was actually dead. The knight had two of his feet on the ground and actually dragged the horse forward as he moved.

"Who are you?" Gon asked, caught between relief and horror.

"Me?" The knight tipped his helmet in an old fashioned manner. "I don't remember. I wouldn't. Unless I get out of this cursed place, it's impossible. Oh, curse my rotten luck! And...who're you?"

"Me?" Gon paused to consider this, and then realized why he had felt so disturbed earlier. "I don't think I remember either."

.

.

.

Killua thought at first that it must be some trick, but the thought slipped away before he could properly consider it. He could feel the muted air pressing down on him, making his thoughts heavy. All he could do was stare, stupidly and sluggishly, at the apparition before him.

"Dad?" He tried to swallow, and found that he couldn't. His senses were warped in this place, almost as if he couldn't properly control his body. "What are you doing here?"

Silvia Zoldyeck raised his large hand, "Didn't I already tell you? I came here to bring you back."

.

.

.

"So what are you here for?" The knight rode - or walked - alongside Gon, as they wandered on aimlessly. Gon had the feeling that he was getting more lost instead of found, and that bothered him.

"Me?" Gon looked up at the knight, wondering what was behind that helmeted face. "I came here with a friend. We're looking for a shortcut to Masadora. Do you know the way there?"

The knight went on in silence for what seemed like a minute, then responded. "Child, I've been wandering this forest ever since I came in. As far as I can, tell there _is _no way out. But then again, time moves strangely in this place. Why, one time I came across a sprite young fellow, and not five minutes later, he had turned into a wizened old man! Hida, I think his name was called. Or Hiso? I forget. I do hope he found his way out, though. Before he died, I mean. If you die here you're stuck forever. Same goes for me. Unless I get out of this cursed place, it's impossible. Oh, curse my rotten luck! "

He rambled on and on, and Gon followed, a little dazed by all this talk. Gon felt a little tired, and it was just so easy to follow this energetic knight. He did not notice the vines of nen that crept around him and began to suck his remaining life away.

.

.

.

"Back?" Killua could only step away hesitantly. A feeling of dread settled in his stomach, adding to the churning fear in there already. "But you said-"

"I changed my mind." Silvia Zoldyeck stepped forward, suddenly dangerous. "A father can do that, can't he?"

Killua narrowed his eyes, a thought lifting the fog that had surrounded his brain. "Let me go and find Gon first, and then I'll talk with you. Right now we're in the middle of an important quest."

"Is that so?" Silvia grinned, and Killua finally shook himself free from his illusion. Silvia Zoldyeck never grinned like that, all Cheshire teeth and no restraint. Killua moved in an instant, but an instant too late. A thorny brown tongue whipped out of the creature's mouth and snagged Killua's leg. Killua was jerked off of his feet and lifted into the air, yelling. Even now, the air made it hard for him to concentrate. Even now, all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep, even as he stared down into an open maw filled with junk from past meals: a sneaker, various swords and other weapons, a fishing rod, and slime.

.

.

.

Gon glanced aside at the dead horse and did a double take. It wasn't dead after all, just barely alive. Its flanks moved with regularity now, and its eyes twitched under its eyelids. At the same time, Gon felt indescribably tired.

"Your horse…" he began.

But then he heard it - a loud, sky-shattering yell that drummed through his ears and cleared his mind. "GOOOOONNN!"

"Killua," he breathed, suddenly remembering everything. Looking to the knight on his horse, he hastily explained: "I have to go."

The knight stiffened, "You may not!"

"Thank you for your time," Gon ran forward, searching for the sound of the voice. "It was a -"

"No! You can't! You have to stay here, with me! I -" Frantically, the knight reached forward to grasp him, as if to keep him there. Gon swatted his hand away, and the knight fell.

On the ground, his helmet split open, revealing a rotted corpse.

Gon sucked in a deep breath, and then finally saw that the nen from the horse was what had sucked the knight dry. Its own rider had fallen into the trap.

Turning, Gon fled, knowing that he had just made a narrow escape from death. "Wait for me, Killua." He paused to steady himself, and then put the poor knight's fate behind him. "I'm coming!"

.

.

.

Wait, a fishing rod?

A flash of horror warred with outrage. Killua's eyes widened with both emotions, and electricity exploded from his body uncontrollably.

"GOOOOONNN!"

The brown tentacle that held him crumbled to bits of black char, and the creature withdrew his tongue hastily. Killua fell to the ground in a dizzy heap, and somehow managed to pick himself up. He found himself facing an oni monster. It had a thick head with two large horns, matted fur, and a swishing tail.

Killua braced himself against a tree, trying to think clearly. Gon hadn't brought his fishing rod to Greed Island. Or had he? Even so, the presence of a fishing rod in the oni's mouth didn't mean that it had eaten Gon.

"Is that the name of your friend?" The brief illusion of Silva Zoldyeck made Killua's eyes hurt, so he shook his head fiercely to clear it. "I'm sorry. I ate him a while back."

"Liar!" Killua leapt up to avoid a blow, letting his fingernails grow out with undeniable bloodlust. In the shadow of the trees, he waited for a split second opening. He would have torn out that creature's heart in the next instant had he not felt a light touch on his arm.

.

.

.

Thankfully, Killua realized it was him at once, and let his fingernails return to normal. Gon tucked himself neatly into the shadow of a nearby tree, his eyes fixed on his target. He was still thinking about the knight, but at least he wasn't shivering anymore. How could he have gotten so close to death without realizing it? It was this forest. It was dulling his survival instincts. But now that Killua was here, constantly reminding him, Gon felt his old self come back.

Killua erased his presence as well, feeling his blood thrum with the eagerness to kill. He felt much more in control now, knowing that he had finally found Gon. The shock of battle had also cleared his mind, so that he knew that he would no longer fall prey to the forest's illusions.

They glanced at each other once, coordinating themselves, and then sprang into action.

The Oni sensed Killua coming a split second before he appeared, and swung around fiercely to meet them. It must have weighed nearly fifty tons, all muscle and sinew. Short, deadly claws sprung out and it let out a roar that shook the trees and made the leaves tremble…

It was fast, nearly too fast for Killua. He jumped aside, found a blind spot, and took it.

Killua leapt, springing onto the Oni's back and distracting it with a well-aimed blow to the area between its spine and head. The Oni howled, twisting around to catch Killua. As Killua nimbly avoided a deadly swipe, Gon rushed in with a fist loaded with nen. "First is Rock!"

The oni did not expect another nen user to appear. The blow crushed its chest, blasting it across the clearing and into the trees. With a groan, the trees toppled one by one.

Killua knew it was overkill, but he wanted to make sure. With the precise movements that could only come from practice, he bounded over and ripped its heart out.

.

.

.

The change was noticeable, almost artistic. It was as if the sun had woken up and realized that it had been late – by perhaps a decade. Gradually, the mist receded under the sunlight that broke overhead. At first light, the forest transformed. The trees grew visibly shorter, the bushes receded into nonthreatening clumps of green, and the sunlight finally reached the mossy forest floor. These changes happened slowly but noticeably. It took a few more minutes before the animals came out of hiding, filling the forest with their chattering and chirping.

Gon and Killua stood side by side, astonished by the change.

With a slight popping sound, the image before them transformed into a card. Gon reached out and plucked it from the air warily, wondering what it could be. As he read the name, a delighted grin spread across his face! "We got it, Killua! Look at this!"

Killua leaned over to look. "One Yard of Secret Woods…..woah! That's a SS ranked card!" Delighted, they beamed at each other. "We did it! We did it!"

.

.

.

The first thing Biscuit greeted them with was a backhanded slap. "What did I tell you about rushing off by yourselves?" Her voice was cold, almost brittle. With a start, Killua realized that she had been worried. Her fists were planted firmly on her hips, and her scowl deepened as their grins refused to disappear. "You could have died. Neither of you were even remotely prepared. Imagine what would have happened if you had not found each other in that horrid place?"

Gon and Killua looked at each other. Gon smiled at Biscuit, completely free of worries. "We'll always find each other."

"No matter what." Killua added.

"Because we're friends."

* * *

><p>AND WE'RE OFF TO THE RACES!<p>

That was too long. I swear to you that I will never make a drabble longer than this. I swear. For my sake.

1/11/12 Note: I don't know if any of you miss the old story, but if you do, I can still put it up in a seperate place. Massive edit went underway ^^

P.S. Did anyone find the shout out to The Edge Chronicles? If you know the name of the forest, kudos to you!


	2. One Yard of Coastline

Hi! And the drabbles continue! I found this one a lot easier to write (probably because I went easy on myself and didn't write that much)

And also because I just love this card. It tells such a story...

Disclaimer: I don't own HunterXHunter!

* * *

><p>One Yard of Coastline<p>

Would this never end? Empty eyes stared out into the vast stretches of the ocean's horizon, which were turning pink and yellow from the rising sun. Thousands of sunrises, thousands of sunsets, each of them bringing their own symphony of color. Her only solace in this cruel, colorless world.

The view was peaceful, she thought idly, unlike that day when…

_Fires were raging into the night sky, gasoline saturated the air, and the sizzling of burned flesh filled in the gaps between loud human screams. She stood so close to the inferno that the sparks danced out into the ocean darkness caught on her clothes, her straw hat, her dark hair. They illuminated her mother's tearful face as she screamed into the ocean, "Give him back! Give them back! My husband! My sons, give them-"_

_And the black hole that was the ships in the harbor, devoid of light, for they were the source of the flame. The screams echoed and reechoed…_

And even now, she thought, pressing her hands to her ears, she heard those screams. The pain had dulled, through time. But the screams had never lost their intensity.

A gentle question brought her out of her daze. "Excuse me miss, have you heard of the One Yard of Coastline?"

She turned, and seeing a young boy with tan skin and wide eyes, wondered briefly if her brother would have looked like him if he had survived…

"Any information would be appreciated, miss." She heard him say.

_Enough,_ she said to the screams. _It's alright, it will be over soon._ She saw that there were fourteen people in front of her, and that triggered another memory. And so she began to tell her story…

…

The 14 devils had invaded their harbor by pillaging and pilfering all that was valuable. Little had been left to her but this sight, more precious to her than anything. Day after day she sat there near the window, empty eyes staring out into the vast stretches of the ocean's horizon, which were turning pink and yellow from the rising sun. Thousands of sunrises, thousands of sunsets, each of them bringing their own symphony of color. Her only solace in this cruel, colorless world.

The sound of approaching footsteps made her aware of several visitors. She turned, and seeing a young boy with tan skin and wide eyes, wondered briefly if her brother would have looked like him if he had survived…

"They are gone," the boy told her dutifully, his eyes dark with pity. Immediately, the screams vanished. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"I don't know how I can thank you," she confessed, and prompted by the flicker of understanding in his eyes, went on to say: "What I told you before was a lie. There is no cave full of treasures in the One Yard of Coastline. There's just this sight, which reminds me of my family. It's so peaceful here, and the sunrise is so beautiful each morning."

She turned to the window just as the sun came up, lighting the world. "This is my treasure."

* * *

><p>And CUT!<p>

How'd it go? Better? Worse? Shorter? The answer to one of those is obvious, so REVIEW! And like and favorite and subscribe. Encouragement is encouraged! :D

P.S. - Did anyone catch the glaring evidence of my laziness? (Hint: It becomes kind of painfully clear if you've read Gasoline, Sparks, Chopsticks...)


	3. Vase of Flowing Water

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>The boat rocked gently against the smooth glassy surface of Avalon Lake. Killua peered suspiciously over its edge, and stuck a tongue out at his reflection in the water. Then he caught sight of Gon doing the same thing, and quickly accused the other of being a copycat.<p>

Biscuit sighed, watching them two bicker with unfocused eyes. She felt sick from the motion of the boat, and wished that the two would just shut up. But they would probably ignore her anyway. The thought did nothing to quell her boat sickness.

"We're here," the fisherman pulled his straw hat down uneasily. He was a young slip of a thing, having taken up this job to replace his father, who had also died in the pirate's raid of Soufrabi. Despite being only a few years into his teens, his arms were strong enough to speed them quite quickly through the lake toward a mini island in the center of the lake. "It will be dark soon. We best be moving back."

Biscuit ignored him, knowing that he was just an ordinary game character, created to provide transportation to the middle of the Avalon Lake. But then he unexpectedly caught the hem of her skirt as she stepped out onto the wooden planks. "Beware of the mermaids, little miss."

Annoyed, she punched him out of the boat and into the water. Turning, Biscuit scowled angrily at the reproachful faces of Gon and Killua. "What?"

"You shouldn't have done that," Gon told her frankly, his eyes large and concerned for the drowning fisherman. "He's our way back."

"We still have the cursed boat." Biscuit kicked the dratted thing. It wobbled, nearly broke. She was a woman with a delicate constitution, dammit! She had no patience for the sob stories of created characters if their terrible rowing skills made her boat sick.

Killua turned away from the water, "Mermaids, he said? How would there be mermaids here?"

The place before them was a silent island of stone and overgrown vines. The ruins must have been the topmost section of some large cathedral of palace. The stones were crumbling, and the vines darkened the surfaces like veins. There was no sign of water.

Biscuit hesitated, wondering if they were walking into a trap. Killua eyed the ruins as well, having learned his lesson from the One Yard of Secret Forest. All except for Gon, who bounded ahead, yelling: "Well, come on!"

.

Minutes later, they were lost.

"Not AGAIN?" Killua kicked the walls with frustration, creating a hole through the crumbling walls. "We only took the left turns! I'm sure of it!"

"Biscuit is gone too." Gon said with an unhappy expression. The maze seemed to shrink in on them a little. Biscuit had a tendency to leave them to their own devices, and go complete the quest herself. To tell the truth, Killua was more than fine with that.

"It doesn't matter," he spun around and walked off. "Let's just keep on going." No point in worrying over things they couldn't control.

The silence in the maze was not unlike the heavy muffled atmosphere of the forest. Killua edged closer to Gon. "Also, don't run off again like you did in One Yard of Secret Woods. I don't want to see my dad grin like that ever again."

Gon nodded, and the two of them kept close as they moved onward.

.

The first trap came sixty three seconds afterwards.

Gon had climbed the ivy walls in an attempt to find Biscuit, and to see if he could find any clues as to where they should go. The ivy was tricky to climb, shifting and unreliable. The stone crumbled easily beneath Gon's fingers.

In the instant that he poked his head above the walls, large brown ropes shot out from nowhere. They wrapped around his neck, arms, and shoulders, and began to drag him away.

"Take this!" Killua quickly pulled out a Dagger card and threw it to Gon. In midair, it materialized into a normal black knife with a heavy hilt and a curved blade. Gon flailed to catch it, unfamiliar with that sort of weaponry. Killua winced as Gon barely grasped the hilt with two fingers.

But then he wrapped his fingers around the black hilt more firmly, and slashed through the vines.

Gon landed with a sprawling slide, coughing and unwrapping the vines from his body.

"Did you see anything?" Killua helped him up.

Gon nodded, rubbing his throat. "There was a large pillar, made out of stone or something. It was that way." He pointed through the wall.

"We should have made a map," Killua muttered. "But I didn't buy the Paper and Pen Card like that old salesman told me to."

.

The second trap came thirty two seconds after that.

The maze had grown a little stranger, wider. The walls were still that of ruins, covered in ivy and wear. But on the ground, dark squares started to appear, like checkerboards.

Gon put his foot in a suspiciously dark square on the ground, just to see what happened. One day, Killua swore to himself later, whenever Gon did something stupid, he would just sit back and let Gon deal with it.

The dark square compressed into the ground with a screech, and a series of darts flew from one side of the wall to the other, trailing bits of string. No, not string. Wires. Killua leapt for cover, dragging Gon along with him. They had to run past several meters of hostile walls, dodging and ducking.

Gon avoided any dark squares after that.

.

The third trap came sixteen seconds afterwards. Monsters, drawn by the sound of the large screech, poured in through the walls. Killua had felt the sudden change in the air, as if a banjo string had just been drawn taut. The silence became one of charged anticipation, and then broke into the loud roars and snarls of the maze creatures.

.

When there was a space of twenty minutes in between traps, Killua got worried.

They had escaped from the monsters, taking a chance and going above the walls. Thankfully, there were no ropes this time ready to hang them. They were approaching a more open area, and the maze slowly grew lighter. Killua and Gon emerged from the maze into a wide courtyard, tiled with cobblestones.

In the center of the courtyard, there was a pool.

In the middle of the pool, there was a stake.

On top of the stake, tied with the same ropes that had nearly dragged Gon away, was Biscuit.

"Biscuit!" Gon ran forward, but the water exploded upwards before he could dive into the pool. Before them was a large mermaid, her green eyes glittering with malice. Her long auburn hair was slick against her head, but her expression was wild. A series of bead necklaces hung from her neck, the only jewelry that she wore.

"Don't come any closer, child of man." She snarled, slapping her fish tail against the surface of the water for emphasis. As if that were the signal, four other mermaids appeared. "We're in the middle of something right now."

"They're trying to turn me into a fish!" Biscuit screeched with rage. "The mermaids are each a card! You have to -"

A mermaid splashed her in the face, silencing her.

Killua rushed forward, intent on defeating one of the mermaids. He had spent too long in that maze, being on the defensive. The auburn-haired mermaid spun toward him angrily, eyes flashing. He swung his hand, intent on scratching her face or something worse. Her tail flew up to block his blow. The water that came up behind it stung his eyes.

He stumbled back, only to see the mermaid lunge for Gon instead. "Give them back!" She cried, sounding desperate. Gon only backed away, holding a handful of her necklaces in his fist and shaking his head.

Biscuit yelled encouragingly, and was met with another wave of water. Killua was distracted, and then suddenly felt ropes wrap around him. He was jerked backward, into the water. The cobblestones banged against his knees, and the sudden submergence into the icy liquid shocked him senseless.

The next thing he knew, a dark-skinned mermaid held a pretty knife to his throat. "Give our sister back!" She screeched, right into his ear. Killua flinched, and then saw that Gon held a card in his hand, looking stunned.

"But I didn't defeat her," somehow, Gon had the audacity to sound slightly disappointed. "She just lunged completely out of the water and – oh."

Killua realized it before Gon did. Reaching as far back as he could, he yanked at whatever he could grasp, and tugged as hard as he could. .With a loud jangling sound, he ripped the necklaces away from the mermaid that held him captive. "Catch this, Gon!"

He threw it, and the next thing he knew, he was submerged underwater. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't get back up. The mermaid's grip was tenacious and strong. The seconds grew longer, and eventually he pretended to be still, conserving what air there was left in his lungs. Then his vision began to grow dark, and his pulse started to hammer uncomfortably in his ears. _Hurry, Gon._ He thought, and the thought exhausted him. _Hurry._

_._

When he woke up, Gon was holding two cards, grinning confidently. The mermaids were gone, leaving a still pool devoid of any ripples.

"Look here!" Gon scooped up a handful of the water, and flicked it at Killua. Killua was soaking wet, but he found the gesture irritating anyway. "We got it! Two of them!"

"You're a self-sacrificing type of person, aren't you?" Biscuit suddenly appeared behind Gon, holding a card in her hand. She raised an eyebrow at them both. "Killua, what if the mermaid hadn't lost to Gon? What would you have done?"

Killua shrugged. "Something would have worked out."

Biscuit saw the look on his face and dropped the subject.

Gon handed Killua the card. He beamed. "It's the Vase of Flowing Water…We did it!"

.

Once back to the shore, they stood in a silent line, staring despondently at the empty water where their boat had once been. "Now how do we get back to the mainland…?"

* * *

><p>How indeed?<p>

Well, a hint is that there's a certain card that allows you to move around freely, but it's not a spell card. ^^

Thanks for reading! Please review~


	4. Beautiful Skin Hotspring

Hmmm...my drabbles have gotten progressively shorter, haven't they? I guess I had to play around before getting it right. Oh well ^^

Aaaand without further ado!

I don't own HunterXHunter!

* * *

><p>"You're not allowed to enter."<p>

"I know that already!" Killua spun around, face flushing. "I don't want to go in there anyway."

Gon made a troubled face. "But what are we going to do? According to what Biscuit says, one of the cards can be found here."

Biscuit cleared her throat. "Well, it may be time that we split up. I'll go in here, and you two will find the other cards. It'll be faster this way."

They both stared at her with open mouths, utterly stunned. She put her hands on her hips. "Well?"

Gon started to grin –

"GET TO IT!"

The two of them scampered off, and Biscuit sighed to herself. Then she faced the imposing guard in front of her. He was obviously unmoved by the scene before them. Another stupid game character. She sighed as she noticed a stupid white feathered hat, as if he had been based off of some French guy, and she took a moment before composing herself and asking sweetly. "Could you let me in?"

"You're not allowed to enter," he repeated with the same tone and inflection.

She twisted her elbow into his chest and sent him flying.

It was the Taichan district of the Muramasa city, and it had been a while since they had been able to get any cards. She was determined to pick up the pace. They were behind as it was, and there was no time to waste on low-level cards. But the children needed the experience, but they were out of time…

Scowling, she tromped into the hot springs…

And was met by the sight of a hundred naked men instead of women.

.

"Biscuit, what happened to you…"

"Here…" Biscuit handed over the card, Beautiful Skin Hotspring. Two large pieces of rolled-up toilet paper were stuffed up her nose. "Don't ask…just don't."

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	5. Spirited Away Hollow

Thanks for reading~!

* * *

><p>The dragons that guarded this place were made out of stone. Fierce, cold, unmoving. Killua patted the nose of one of them as he walked into the cave, and was surprised to feel one of them snap back. He drew back sharply, severed its head before he realized that it was an illusion.<p>

"What is this?" He leaned down to scowl at it. Nobody scared him like that and lived. But the dragon's head just stared on ahead, unknowing, uncaring. He stuck his tongue out at it. Served it right, fool.

Gon hung onto the ears of the other one, which had suddenly come into life. "They're not living, though."

"Well, get rid of it already!"

Gon tapped the dragon's head. It fell asleep.

Biscuit came up behind him. "Stop being so childish! We have work to do."

He shoved his hands into his pockets, eyeing her with exasperation. "I know."

Then he turned and faced the cave. Wide, unmarked, almost empty. Like a hole in the ground, blasted deep with a fist that had eaten up everything in its path. For a moment, he strained to see into its depths. But there was nothing.

"Rumors say that when you go in there, you lose all five of your senses. People have gone in and never come out."

Killua snorted. "Fools."

"The question is, though, what is the cave here trying to protect?"

It had been a while since Biscuit had gone all thoughtful on him. Killua nervously eyed her again. "Does it really matter?"

"No," her gloved white hands came down to her sides again. "Let's go."

.

.

.

Deep within the cave, the skeleton of a wizard moved.

A long time had passed since anyone had entered this particular section of the cave. The bells rang in his head. Intruder. Intruder.

Bony hands stripped of flesh clutched at the book held against his ribs. They formed an empty shell over a nonexistent heart. A protection against what had already been stolen. The skeleton moved, animated only by duty.

Thousands of years ago (or so it had been programmed to be), this magician had researched the many ways to travel through time. He had never managed it. Instead, through the years, he had discovered a way to travel from location to location by using secret passageways that warmed distance. These, he called the Ways.

But the Ways were dangerous, filled with monsters and shadows and lurking evils. In order to protect his secret, he retreated deep into the paths of the Ways, setting up traps and wards behind him as well. The dragons outside would tear to shreds anyone who came near. It only got worse from there. So, satisfied, he had dissapeared from the history of land, lived quietly in the Ways, and there, he died.

So far, only three people had found him before. Only three had survived all the monsters. Would this group survive?

Rats and lizards and snakes and spiders rushed out of the openings of cracks in the stone, filled the air with their inhuman sounds. They were hungry. So, so very hungry.

.

.

.

The light that shone before him did not reach into the deepest recesses of his eye sockets. But the skeleton felt it. Light. Presence. People in front of him.

He disappeared without a sound, and in his place was a gently floating card that said "Spirited Away Caves."

* * *

><p>Just to continue with the tradition of <em>blatantly<em> taking names of other series...

I credit - THE WHEEL OF TIME!

Awesome series, totally not worth the time, unless you read like a fiend and love to have your heart ripped out of you from the hurt and boredom.

That's, by the way, where I got the idea of "the Ways".

PLEASE REVIEW~! :D It makes me so happy when you do that.


	6. Liquor Spring

And this one took me slightly longer to finish... but if you can get the math, then kudos to you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter!

* * *

><p>Liquor Spring<p>

The castle walls rose majestically out of the lake, free of the decay and corruption that water usually brought to wood and iron. The base was made entirely of gold and precious stones. And so, somehow, the castle floated.

The lake was three kilometers long and one kilometer wide, in the rough shape of an oval. Bubbles burst occasionally from its depths, and when Biscuit tasted it, she said it tasted like alcohol. Strangely, the sides of the lake were full of purple flowers, lush with blossoms.

If anything, the castle was a boat, a tourist attraction to bring spectators from one end to another.

"Is this really where the Liquor Spring is?" Gon turned to Biscuit.

She nodded in response. "Make it to the top of the castle before the boat ride ends, or else you will never have a chance again. Only one person can go in at a time. Are you ready?"

Gon merely grinned in response.

.

.

.

The base of the castle was full of empty dining rooms, set with silver plates and crystal goblets. Gon ran through each room, feeling the unnatural stillness. He and five others had gotten on board when the castle had left shore. Killua and Biscuit had waved from the shore.

He darted around a wooden mahogany chair and frowned. This place was a circle. There seemed to be no way up, no staircase, nothing. Had he been trapped?

Using Gyo, he inspected the room again, and then poked his head out into the long white hallway. Nothing. So this wasn't an illusion.

With a start, he realized that the other five who had boarded with him were gone. Where were they?

He neared the window of the ship, which allowed him to judge the distance they had gone. Halfway. He had wasted the first half of the voyage running about the very lowest level.

.

.

.

Two floors up, Ikka gulped as he was faced with a raucous party. It was unreal, the way the wine was tossed up into the air. Bread flew across the table, and then knocked over two cups in the process. The cups splatted onto the table, staining the dirty white cloth, and then rolled over listlessly. It was a food fight.

But it was the noise. The anger. The pain. The frustration. The yelling and screaming and shouting and howling. These people were quite simply out of their minds.

"Care to have some?" He was offered a drink by a calm butler, who held a serving tray perfectly flat on his left hand. Again.

Uncaring, Ikka seized another drink. He had come into this room while it was perfectly orderly, but as time had progressed, the guests had gotten more and more rowdy. Now, as he gulped down the fine wine, he let himself do what a Hunter should never do. He let himself relax.

In a heartbeat, a steel pipe slammed into the side of his head.

.

.

.

Staggering from one end to another, Lisa heard the jeerings as echoes. "This way or that? This way or that? This way or that?" Two doors swam into her vision, blurring at the edges, periodically coming apart at the scenes. She had only taken a few drinks, or maybe more, but this was ridiculous?

The voices came from above her, below her, and the long white hallway where she was trapped now seemed endlessly long. She took a few steps in one direction, stopped, wheeled around, and ran the other direction. But then she stopped again. She couldn't decide!

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" She threw up her hands in despair. "Let me out! Let me out!"

And the demon voices in the walls repeated after her. "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!"

Dizzy and disoriented, frightened and unable to make a decision, Lisa curled up into a ball and never got up.

.

.

.

The sound of footsteps made Gon look to his side. There was no place to hide at all, nothing he could do. As the footsteps neared the corner, Gon took a few steps up the wall and braced his hands and feet against the ceiling.

"Come down here, young boy. You won't get to the top of the castle by hanging off of ceilings."

Slightly embarrassed, Gon dropped back down to the ground. The speaker was a rather tall, thin nosed man in a butler's suit, carrying a tray of glasses. He did not have any weapons on him.

"Then what? Can you tell me how to get to the top?"

The butler held out his tray. "Guess how many glasses of wine are on this tray, and if you get it right, then I'll tell you how."

Gon frowned at the tray, perplexed. There were five glasses, placed in a neat ring around the circle. He didn't see anything strange.

_At least not with normal eyes._ Using Gyo, he looked again, and his eyes widened.

_So many!_

The tray was towering with glasses stacked upon glasses of drinks. The entire tray only had five visible ones, but in truth there were another five inside the ring, eight around the ring, thirteen stacked on top of that…

"You have five more seconds to answer."

It went so high. Gon strained his eyes. The transparent glasses threw off his counting for a brief moment, but he refocused.

"Three."

Twenty one on top of that, glittering and swaying precariously.

"Two."

And thirty four on top of that…

"One…"

"Eighty-eight." Gon burst out, "There are eighty-eight glasses!"

The butler set down his tray and smiled. "Correct."

.

.

.

"Did you get it?" Killua rushed forward, seeing Gon wave as he got off the boat. Biscuit started forward as well, but at a much more modest pace. Of course he had, she thought to herself. If she had gone, she would have immediately succumbed to the vices of liquor. If Killua had gone, well, there would have been no problem. But Gon needed to learn how to deal with tricks as well. So he had been the one to go.

"I got it! Look here!" Gon showed Killua a card that said 'Liquor Springs'.

"Woaaah, what was it like in there?"

And Gon told him.

Killua raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me…you could count all that?"

"Not really," Gon shrugged. "I just guessed."

* * *

><p>Please Review~! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	7. Pregnancy Stones

Hai~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter!

* * *

><p>"How much higher do we need to go?" Killua swung on one hand, looking down the grey cliff at Biscuit and Gon. The height was dizzying, and the forest below looked like a mass of dark shrubs. The handholds and footholds were inches wide, and crumbled often.<p>

"You'll know when you get there," Biscuit shook her head and pointed upward.

"Three!" Gon yelled, his eyes glowing with Gyo. Startled, Killua followed suit, and a glowing yellow three appeared above Biscuit's finger, made of nen. "Three!"

Biscuit moved sideways onto another ledge. "Killua, you were a beat late. Two thousand push-ups for you."

Killua groaned.

"Say," Gon hopped up and balanced himself on a ledge five inches wide. "Is the Pregnancy Stone card really at the top of this cliff?"

Biscuit sat down as well, making room for herself on a nearly nonexistence ledge as well. Her legs dangled over into oblivion as Killua found a stone that jutted out from the face of the cliff. He didn't like the way the rock was cracked and unbalanced. But it had held for this long – surely it'd support a 49 kg boy as well? Sighing, he got down and started doing push-ups as fast as he could If it broke later, well, he would deal with that when it happened.

"From what I hear in town, this is a S-level card, and only ten copies of it can exist. From what we know, nine spots are already taken." Biscuit adjusted her white gloves, and then went on. "The pregnancy stones can be found on the top of the cliff where the storks nest. But the storks that live there are big as ostriches."

"What are those?" Gon brought his knees up.

"Ostriches?"

Gon nodded.

Biscuit gave him an incredulous look. "Don't tell me you've never heard of ostriches!"

"He's been living in Whale Island all his life," Killua interrupted. "He didn't even know what a game console was before Greed Island."

But Gon had already gone on to the next question. "Biscuit…where do babies come from?"

Killua raised his eyebrows in disbelief. He was just about to ruin Gon's innocence with some fantastic tales that Illumi had told him when Biscuit answered.

"Well, from storks of course."

"Storks? So is that why we're going to their nest?"

Killua shut his mouth with a snap. This sounded far more interesting than Illumi's version. "How do you know that, Biscuit?"

"It's a long story," she said dismissively.

"We have time," Gon insisted. "If Killua keeps being this slow, it'll be sundown before he finishes."

"_Idiot!_" Killua resumed doing push-ups twice as fast. "That's because I was distracted!"

.

.

.

The king of the storks raised his long spindly head, sensing an unfamiliar presence. Among the multitudes of black and white storks that covered the entire surface of the cliff, there was a slight disturbance.

On his thin, reedy legs, he bullied his way through the crowd. Cawking angrily at a white stork that shuffled away too slow, he booted it away himself. Then he peered over the edge of the cliff, wondering what had gotten everyone so fascinated.

Three humans. Intruders. But they weren't moving. Were they dangerous? They were not even looking up, and no hostile intent radiated from them. But the king of storks drew back, huddling protectively over the nests of stones along with all the other storks. Attack or defend? Attack or defend?

At that very moment, one made a sudden movement. A loud crack echoed from the face of the cliff, and the king of storks panicked. With a loud caw, he took flight, angling for the three shapes on the cliff that were gesturing wildly. Behind him, a thousand storks followed, and then another thousand, and then another, until the pale sky was stained with black and white feathers.

.

.

.

The rock cracked, and in that jarring second, the fissure ran along the seam that connected the rock to the cliff, and the rock began to fall.

"Killua!" Gon called out, concerned.

Hanging onto a three inch ledge with his fingers, Killua grimaced as the stone shattered upon impact on the sandy ground below. "I'm okay."

"No, not that." Gon pointed up, where the sky had suddenly turned grey. "Look at that."

Killua saw, and his heart sunk. "What the hell are _those?_"

"Storks," Biscuit answered matter-of-factly. "Here to fight us off the cliff, no doubt. What ever shall we do?"

Glowering at her, but thinking quickly, Killua scanned the top of the cliff and spotted a large, bare tree in the distance. "Gon, you get the stones." He swung himself up, eyes on the wave of storks that were approaching rapidly. "I'll distract them, lead them off."

"That many?" Biscuit looked skeptical. Gon just nodded and turned to the face of the cliff.

"Let's go!"

And the cloud of storks was upon them. For a moment, there was nothing but the whirl of feathers and claws and beaks, but Killua fought his way through. The birds that did touch him fell away, shocked by the surge of electricity running through his body. He ran up the cliff, making his intentions clear. He was going to steal one of their precious eggs.

His ruse worked. With caws of panic, the storks chased after him. He reached the top just barely before they did, seized a random stone in the vast, empty expanse of nests.

A beak stabbed into his arm, and he nearly dropped it.

"Ouch!" Covered by flapping wings, he pulled himself up onto the cliff, driving the storks into a greater panic. He stood up, and faced with a wave of birds, nearly dropped the stone again. There were so many!

He turned, and he ran.

.

.

.

An hand rose above the top of the cliff, and came down grasping a thin shrub that had somehow clung to the crumbling rocks throughout its life. With some effort, Gon pulled himself up. He was faced with a deserted cliff. Nests were scattered from place to place, filled with stones.

He knelt down to examine a few. Some had the kanji for boy on it, and others had a kanji for girl. The words glowed faintly with nen. A nen that manifested without any nen user. How strange.

The sound of soft footsteps approaching made him look up. Killua grinned down at him, a few scratches on his arm but otherwise unhurt. Gon stood up with a handful of stones.

"For some reason none of them are turning into cards."

"Of course," Killua held up a card that said 'Pregnancy Stone'. Tauntingly, he tapped it on Gon's nose, mocking him. "I wasn't expecting to get away with it, but I did. Looks like I got it faster than you did."

Gon dropped the stones with envy.

* * *

><p>Bai~<p>

Please review if you read it~


	8. Mystery Pond

Whew~

Been a long time! But I think I'm finding my rhythm here. Do read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter!

* * *

><p>The Garden - part 1<p>

_The silvery flash of a fish darting by caught his eye. In the garden, the pond took up about a third of the entire area. A two foot waterfall splashed at one end, the sound was a gurgling, constant background. Koi fish, goldfish, clownfish and more swam in the dark, murky pond._

_A red bridge spanned over a fat part of the pond, casting a shadow on the lily-infested waters. It was on this bridge that the gardener knelt, patiently prying out a small fish from a larger fish's jaws._

_"Now now," he muttered, seemingly to no one. "Now, now."_

_The sharp rap of a knuckle on the gate distracted him again. This time, the bigger fish won the battle, and gulped down the unfortunate minnow with a vengeance. Belching satisfactorily, the large fish slowly sank back into the water. _

_Sighing in defeat, the gardener stood up. In the next instant, a huge pair of jaws broke the surface of the pond. In one giant gulp and a spray of water, the dining fish became the dinner._

_The gardener ignored them this time. That fish would eventually be swallowed by another fish. There was no end to this cycle. After all, in life as well as in the pond, there is always a bigger fish._

_._

_._

_._

_The one who had knocked was a tall man, shrouded in veils. Duly, the gardener named the task. The pond was tricky, the gardener warned. But the tall man did not listen. He had stabbed a spear into the water, time after time. Each stab bloodied the pond even more, until not a single one of the three thousand three hundred and thirty three fish was left alive._

.

.

.

Gon and Killua stood emptily before the garden gates. They were overgrown with weeds, covered with ivy. When Killua pushed at it in vain, the rust came flaking off in red pieces.

"Hello?" Gon pulled on the iron bars, and then stood on the knotted vines in order to peer over the gate into the garden. Although it was bright with summer outside, the inside of the garden was dark and damp.

"Go in?" They looked at each other for a moment. "Or leave?"

There were rumors that this place was haunted. After all the cards had been made from this place, it had become an empty shell. The man who tended it was gone, those who entered never found anything. Anything except for a pile of fish bones, piled so high above one another that they created a tower.

Wordlessly, they agreed. Swiftly, they both jumped over the rusted gate.

.

.

.

_The pond had rules. First, the number must never exceed three thousand three hundred and thirty three fish. Second, a single fish must not eat more than one other fish in it's lifetime. Third, each fish that eats more than two other fish must be taken out of the pond. Should such a fish continue to live in the pond, a sickness would begin to spread throughout the garden._

_The gardener was not a lazy man. He carefully monitored each and every one of the three thousand three hundred and thirty three fish. Those who minded their business and only ate one other fish in their lifetime, he ignored. Those who broke the rules faced the fishing net and the mallet. But his eyesight had been worsening, and the waters were becoming strangely darker. He knew he had to get rid of those lilies sooner or later, figure out what was going on, but he was tired..._

.

.

.

The dripping sound of water led them to a dark pond, still as glass. The lilies grew on top of the water, covering nearly every inch of its surface. They were ugly flowers, with rotten brown stems and wilted blossoms. The dripping noise came from a ledge on the other side of the pond, where blackened water pooled shallowly, the moisture soaking the rocks into mud.

"It stinks in here," Killua wrinkled his nose.

"Look at this!" Gon carefully pushed the lilies aside with his fishing pole, and a seething mass of bodies writhed underneath. "I think they're being suffocated."

Killua stared at the water for a moment, and then had an idea. "Gon, give me your lighter. From your backpack."

Gon rummaged through his backpack, frowning. "I can't find it..."

"It's in the front, dummy!"

"What are you doing?" Gon stood up from the bridge, backing away from the pond.

"This." Slowly and deliberately, Killua knelt down and set the lilies on fire.

The brown leaves were damp, but they caught fire immediately, dissolving into rust-colored pieces.

A white, human hand burst from the pond. A stooped old man clambered out, dripping wet. He took several grateful breaths of air. His white hair straggled to his shoulders, limp and sparse. His clothes were brown and nondescript, and he eyed them warily. The sight of him was so shocking, so unexpected, that both Gon and Killua were struck speechless.

Then Gon reached out and helped the old man up. "Are you the gardener that used to tend to this garden?"

.

.

.

_There were several other rules that came by the pond, most pertaining to the gardener. The gardener was, naturally, entrusted with the task of keeping the pond free of sin. The gardener was, in extension, allowed to ask others for help. Under no circumstances was the gardener or any other person allowed to kill more than two innocent fish. Those who broke this one rule became fish themselves._

Working as he spoke, the gardener netted another fish and tossed it ashore. The silvery fish was unnaturally long, shrouded in seaweed and seagrass, their brown roots trailing away into the dirt. Bitter dark eyes peered out, and the opened jaws were full of teeth like spears.

This one had come close, very close. But he had killed two innocent fish in the end, and so he had failed. Impatience and arrogance had led to his downfall. Now, he would remain a koi fish until the end of his days.

"Do you need any help?" Killua leaned forward, suddenly smiling. The gardener put down his hands, and sighed.

"Your task is to clean the pond. Any fish that has sinned must be removed. Any fish that has eaten a fish that has sinned must be removed. If you remove more than two fish that have not sinned...well..." The gardener looked down at the spear-toothed fish, and walked away.

.

.

.

The fish in the pond never died. They could be eaten, but they could never die. Gon realized this when he fished out a fat tuna, and felt a second heartbeat pulsing from its stomach. The feeling was so unnatural that he threw it away, where it landed on the bank of the pond. It flopped, gasping.

Well, Gon thought, that was one way to tell the difference. But the fish in the pond kept on moving out of his reach, slippery and elusive.

He frowned, then waded into the pond. The dark water came up to his knees, and the feeling of fish teeming around him made him dizzy. "Killua," he called out. "Help me keep these fish still."

"Fine," Killua stuck his hands into the water, his nen suddenly growing visibly sharper. "Keep your feet out of the water.

Gon jumped up, just as an arc of electricity shot through the pond. He landed on the bridge just as fish began to float up to the surface.

"That's one way to do it," Gon admitted.

.

.

.

The pond looked cleaner with less fish in it. Less crowded. Gon stepped out, and Killua tossed the last sinning fish away. Both were exhausted from using Gyo for so long.

The clear pond sparkled, and then it suddenly dissolved into a mist. The mist rose up into the air and coalesced into a single card that said 'Mystery Pond'.

* * *

><p>This one was loooong~<p>

But I got so carried away with the idea! And besides, I love the setting in this one. ^^ Also, I referenced something from either Star Wars or Star Trek. The quote about "there always is a bigger fish" came from somewhere. Anyone know?

And even better, this is part of a series! I think some cards probably can be gotten in pairs or in sets, and this is one that's definitely linked to the next one. So anticipate!


	9. Tree of Plenty

Haiiii-

I got momentarily stuck on this, so I'm sorry if you ever checked back and got frustrated. :(

I will try not to get stuck again. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>The Garden part 2<p>

The gardener sat by the pond, looking at his reflection with a forlorn expression. "Seven years," he muttered, picking at the moss near the banks. "The red bridge needs paint, the lilies need to be weeded out, the flowers need to be planted all over again. Ivy is everywhere...oh, where has my youth gone?"

Gon and Killua stood to one side, watching him carefully. He was, no doubt, a game character. And yet his sadness seemed so real.

"Don't fall for it, Gon." Killua nudged his partner and edged toward the gate. "No real person can survive underwater for seven years. He's been programmed to say that."

"Then what is he talking to himself for?" Gon wondered.

"The garden is a mess, no doubt." The gardener rubbed the dirt and frowned at his blackened fingers. "And yet, if only the Tree of Plenty was here, everything would be alright again."

Gon looked sympathetic, but Killua straightened visibly. A sharp, startled look came into his eyes. Could it be?

The gardener looked up at them, his face lined with tiredness and worry. "Could you please help this old gardener named Hiso?"

"Of course." Killua snapped. "_Now_ we finally get a clue. No wonder the Tree of Plenty card hasn't shown up in a while – the gardener with the directions was stuck in the pond the entire time!"

The old man ignored him. The Tree of Plenty…now that was something he had not thought about for quite a while. Ever since that first disastrous attempt…

.

.

.

_Arcs of fire hiss overhead, molten gold and blazing red, searing the hairs on the back of his neck. Coughing, choking, the smoke in his eyes and ears and mouth burned him just as badly as a real fire would have. This was the other garden._

_A white and terrible creature flew up before him, barring his way with flaring wings. He jerked back, shocked and speechless. The sky above him was blackened and burned, and the fire pit directly above him frightened him. 'I have to go back through there?' he despaired at the thought._

_Desperately, he reached forward. Perhaps the white creature would show some mercy. "Help me…I need a fruit from the Tree of Plenty, please! It's important, more so than you could ever - "_

_"_Sinners are not allowed in the garden._"_

_He begged, pleaded. Just one seed, to save the world. But the creature was cold and unmerciful._

"Do not try my patience. Return from whence you came, foul human. I will not have you polluting my garden."

_He went on, gibberish coming out of his mouth now. His own garden was being destroyed, slowly, but the drips of time that kept on wearing away at the rules. He was tired, he wanted an easy way out. The Tree of Plenty could provide that._

_And yet, this world was so hostile to his needs. Slowly, the more he looked around, the more his fear intensified. What a strange place, the sky the earth, the earth the sky. The white creature's voice bore into his head like nails..._

.

.

.

"I never want to go back there again." The old man stared down into the pond. The fish inside flicked their tails lazily as they sped away into the murky darkness.

He looked up, "So I would warn you two to keep away from the other garden. It's dangerous -"

But he was speaking to an empty space.

.

.

.

Gon and Killua ducked under the flaming swords, dodging the fireballs that came with it. This was more than a war zone. This was a set of barriers truly meant to keep intruders out.

Nothing worked on the flaming wall of swords. No nen attacks, no water, nothing. They just had to pick their way through, carefully timing their movements. It reminded Gon of a game he had often seen young children play - the ones where a child tried to jump through a jump rope that other people were moving in a pattern. Except this time the pattern changed every few moments, and getting hit could cost you a life...

Eventually they made it past the flaming swords, but then suddenly - a white figure loomed in front of them.

_SINNERS ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THE GARDEN._

Killua's eyes darkened. "Really, now?" He said in a drawl. Gon stopped him, and stepped forward.

_HALT. YOU ARE A SINNER. YOU LEFT YOUR AUNT ALL BY HERSELF TO CHASE YOUR OWN DREAMS. YOU HAVE FAILED YOUR FILIAL DUTY._

Killua caught a slight tightening around the eyes, but Gon sounded calm and even when he replied: "I am looking for my father, and I write to my aunt every month. That isn't a sin."

_YOU HAVE HARMED OTHERS, SOMETIMES WITH INTENT TO KILL. YOU PLAN TO HURT PEOPLE IN THE FUTURE, AND YOU HARBOR FEELINGS OF HATRED. YOU ARE A SINNER._

Killua flinched, because these crimes applied to him as well, but Gon shouted back: "I AM HUMAN! I will make friends or enemies if I choose! I will fight and hurt others to protect what I care about! I will fight and hurt others to achieve my goals. That isn't a sin."

_YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH A MURDERER._

At this, Killua felt the weight of a thousand eyes on him. He felt his fists clench, guilt and self-hatred filling him. The white angel was right. Killua didn't deserve to be by Gon's side...

"KILLUA IS MY FRIEND!" Gon lost his temper and shouted with all the volume he could muster. The shout rustled the trees in the garden, even seemed to make the crackle of the flames die down a bit.

The angel was silent for what seemed like an eternity.

_It seems as though I cannot judge one such as yourself._ The angel's voice finally stopped booming. _You may pass._

* * *

><p>So how did they get to the garden? Hint: In some cultures mirrors are said to be portals to another world. Where in the garden can you find a mirror?<p>

YAAAAY! I finally managed to end one on a mystery note~!

Cybercookies to those who guess it right!


	10. The Golden Guidebook

EEEEEE~

Finally got this published.

I apologize for the strange sound you heard. That was Golden Darkness choking while I hugged her spasmodically.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter!

* * *

><p>"So this is the city of Aiai," Gon looked around at the busy city, wondering how big the place could be. "Everything looks so new here!"<p>

As he rounded a corner, he bumped into yet _another _girl. She fell back with a clatter, looking startled, and for the first time that day, the girl did not scream or mistake Gon for a pervert or even speak. Instead, her hand flew up to her neck, only to discover that her scarf had fallen loose. Gon noticed a huge scar on her neck, possibly running all around her throat. But then she hurriedly picked up all her things and fled.

"Wait! Are you okay?"

Killua snatched Gon back with a tired sigh. "We don't have time to be messing around, Gon. Let's hurry and go to that Golden shop where they say we can buy a numbered card."

.

"Remind me to NEVER let you hold our money again." Killua and Gon sat on a bench out in the park in the city of Aiai, looking at the card they had just bought from the Quest shop. It wasn't a numbered card. It was just a level H, with 999 reproducible copies, called Guidebook. It had come at a heavy cost, even though it was just a regular Guidebook.

Gon shrugged, being one of the few people able to survive Killua's wrath unscathed. "We can easily find work or win competitions just like we did in Masadora, right?"

Killua's eyebrow twitched. "This is different!"

"Or we can just finish this quest really fast, and then we can make copies of the Golden Guidebook and sell it for a ton more money."

Killua and Gon looked at each other, then at the Guidebook, and Killua groaned. "It doesn't look that easy."

**999 - The Guidebook (Level H - 50):**

**This book lists all the potential love stories in the city of Aiai. By completing all the stories, the Guidebook can be upgraded to a Bronze, Silver, or Golden Guidebook depending on the quality of the storyline.**

"Gain." Killua held the card up, and a massive tome fell into his hands.

On the cover was a picture of a girl's smiling face, extending a welcoming hand to the reader and pointing at the city of Aiai in the background. Killua opened the cover, and began to flip through the different pages, landing on the K section.

**Kagura**, read the title of the first page. The rest was blank, except for a sketch of a dark haired girl on a motorcycle, with a mischievous grin that said she was up for anything.

**Kyoko**, read the next page. This page only had a business card with the name of a company on it.

"Looks like we have a clue to who each girl is," Gon said, peering over Killua's shoulder. "Does any picture remind you of anything?"

Killua shook his head silently, and kept on flipping. "This is going to take forever, Gon. There are fifty girls in here, and we don't have the time to chase down them all. Why did you have to - "

"Ah!" Gon stopped him, pointing at the picture of a wanted poster in the book. "Her name is Mika, huh?" The girl in the picture had a dark look, and a scar across her neck. "That's the girl we met just before we went into the store!"

As Gon's finger touched the page, the wanted poster suddenly disappeared, replaced by a paragraph of text, only about a hundred words long. Killua read it, and realized that it was describing the encounter between Mika and Gon.

"Looks like your storyline has already begun," Killua scanned the rest of the page. "Oh! There's a little bar here that says you're only at the beginning of your conquest. It says here that once you get a kiss, the storyline is completed. I didn't think it would be that easy!"

"Why?" Gon was taken aback by Killua's sudden surge of confidence.

"Well, if you just steal a kiss, then you're done!" Killua handed the book to Gon. "And it looks like you can switch between conquests as well, so memorize the names of these girls. It's just like they're a criminal and we're blacklist hunters. I already got the first twenty five. You take the rest. Let's meet up here in ten hours!"

Gon nodded, still scanning the pages.

.

Ten hours later, the park was lit by streetlamps and city lights. Couples still roamed in the paths holding hands, but there were less people now. On the bench, Killua let out an exhausted sigh and then handed the Guidebook to Gon, then reached for a milkshake. Somehow he had been able to make some money during his conquests. Gon started to flip through the other twenty five pages, touching each page carefully as he went.

"I never thought I'd be completing twenty-five quests in one," Killua said tiredly. "And it took so freaking long to track down each and every one of them. 'Hold my bag, help me find my ring, pet my cat, buy me sweets, get rid of my stalker, give me confidence'. They're so demanding! How did you approach them, Gon?"

Gon barely looked up from the book. The words were filling in, illustrated with beautiful pictures. For **Shiori**, the picture was replaced by golden text and a picture of a warm library. "I just went up to them and asked for a kiss."

Killua snorted in disbelief. "And they gave it to you? Just like that?" It made sense though, with Gon as an innocent looking 12 year old looking for his mother. They probably gave him a sweet big sister kiss and that was it. Didn't do much for the quality of the storyline, but it got the job done.

"And it's done!" Gon cheered, holding the guidebook out for Killua to see.

Killua jerked up and took the Guidebook from Gon. "You're lying. You got all of them too?"

"Of course!" Gon took the book back, but Killua had already seen everything. Each bar was neatly filled out, colored in with gold. Gon, it seemed, had extraordinary luck with girls.

The book was a piece of art, made all the more precious by the memories recorded inside. Killua sighed irritably and flipped through all the pages. "You sure we didn't miss any?"

"Yeah." Gon looked up, eyes sparkling. "You want to see if it works?"

Killua leaned forward excitedly. "Just do it already."

According to the instructions, once all fifty storylines were completed, the Guidebook would transform. The quality of those storylines determined if the Guidebook became Bronze, Silver, or Golden.

Gon closed the Guidebook, taking one last glance through the pages as he riffled past. "Gain."

.

The Guidebook vanished in a puff of smoke, and in its place was a single card: **The Golden Guidebook.**

* * *

><p>Just to be annoying, here is the list of the 50 girls:<p>

Amamiya, Anri, Ayumi, Chihiro, Chii, Coco, Elsie, Erza, Golden Darkness, Hakua, Haruhi, Himawari, Hinata, Hotaru, Kagura, Kaname, Kanon, Kaoru, Karin, Katara, Kohane, Kyoko, Lala, Mafuyu, Mai, Maka, Maria, Mikan, Minami, Mio, Momo, Nagase, Patty, Rin, Ringo, Ruby, Shannon, Shiori, Simca, Sumire, Teletha, Tenma, Tenri, Tsubaki, Tsukiyo, Toph, Yin, Yui, Yuno, AND Zashiki-warashi.

If you know where all of them come from, you are my new best friend.

P.S. Guess what plotline this story is after!


	11. The Golden Scales

Well, that seemed to work.

Here's my secret to getting past writer's block: give it time.

Disclaimer: I don't own HunterXHunter!

* * *

><p>"So this is the city of Aiai," Biscuit picked her way through the throng of crowded people, unimpressed. "Now much to see now, is there?"<p>

She spotted a bunch of men crowded around the corner of a café. They looked like they were speaking quietly to each other, huddled as if they had a secret to keep. One of them seemed to shake his head, and the other two looked angry. Biscuit moved closer to them, hoping to hear some news. A gentle hand stopped her in her tracks, and a handsome looking young man asked her if she would like to try the latest coffee, for half the price. Biscuit looked at him for a moment and was instantly smitten.

Half an hour later, she finished off her iced coffee with a satisfied slurp. The cafe was quite traditional, with several round tables scattered about a tiled floor. A decorated door with chimes served as the front entrance, and the walls were similarly decorated with extravagant designs. Behind the counter filled with ice cream samples and toppings, she saw that the door to the storage room was open, and behind that, a back door leading out to an alleyway. She glanced around, wondering where the arguing group of men could have gone. How could she get so distracted! Ah, but it had been a good break. She needed breaks every now and then, even her.

The group of men outside the door still hadn't left. She eyed them curiously as she threw her drink into the trash.

"We don't have time to find a Transform card! It's a spell card, and do you know how rare spell cards are even in Masadora?"

"But it's the only solution. Listen, if we find a Transform, then we can all have a copy of the Golden Sc-"

"Shh!"

Biscuit yawned and started to play with her skirts, looking out of the window. She flipped through the rumors she had heard, and slowly started to grin. Of course, the Golden Scales, the numbered card that was rumored to make decisions for you. They had somehow managed to get their hands on it, these three youths, but obviously they weren't able to decide what to do with it. Well, she could solve that problem for them.

As she stood up and paid her bill, she pretended to noticed them and be startled.

"Kind sirs," she went up to them with a curtsey, acting innocent for all she was worth. Nodding at their ringed fingers, she murmured "Are you game players with a Leap spell card?"

Their reactions varied. The man with the card softened slightly, looking sympathetic. One man with a short, scruffy beard glared at her with hostility. The other tall one, with the blank face, glanced at her quickly, and then ignored her. Biscuit focused her attention on the kinder one.

"All I want to do is leave this island and go back home to my family," She looked down, and then glanced up through a film of fake tears. "I don't have any numbered cards, but I do have a Transform spell card. Could you possibly be able to trade?"

This caught the attention of the other two, but Biscuit kept her eyes on the man with the card. He had an interesting mix of emotions on his face. Disappointment, because there was no way he had a Leap spell card. And greed, because now he had a Transform spell card within reach. In the end, the kindness won out.

"Young miss," he started. "I'm sorry, but - "

"Actually," the bearded one stepped forward smoothly, cleverly shielding the Golden Scales card from view and stepping on the kind one's foot at the same time. "We do have one Leap card, but we were going to save it. How's this, we use your Transform card to create three Leap cards, and you can have one."

Biscuit brightened visibly. "Why, how can I ever thank you enough!"

The bearded man held out his hand. "Now, the card please."

Biscuit pulled out her book from her ring with a simple command, flipping through the pages quickly until she found the spell card. She could be good at lying sometimes, but the truth was often more useful than not. Pulling out the Transform card, she handed it over dutifully.

She had to admit, the bearded man took her card without a single qualm, intending to double cross her completely. The tall man was already circling around silently, getting ready to clock her over the head. Amateurs.

"Ah!" She started. The three men froze. Biscuit clapped her hands to her cheeks, looking horrified. "This can't be! I forgot my receipt at the cafe! I'll be right back, don't leave!"

And with that, she flew into the cafe.

The cafe was built in a traditional format. Which meant it had a back door. Biscuit jumped over the counter, carefully avoiding the sprinkle and chocolate toppings because they would ruin her shoes. The sprint to the back door took two seconds, tops, and in less than five seconds she was out in the alleyway and out of sight.

Quickly, she undid her ponytails, pulled out her hat, and donned a large red jacket to cover her dress. In thirty seconds, she had joined the flow of shoppers in the opposite direction, heading slowly away from the cafe.

At forty five seconds, a yell went up that could be heard for several blocks. It was a familiar sound, one that Biscuit was quite used to. It was the frustrated and ashamed yell of a man fooled by appearances.

Men. They never learned.

Biscuit went on, glancing back curiously to seem natural, but acted like it didn't concern her. Only when she was half a city away, and completely alone, did she look down and begin to giggle.

Clasped tightly in her white-gloved hand was the card Golden Scales.

* * *

><p>MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<p>

And you thought I was done didn't you? And you thought I was done? Well, although this isn't exactly a list of girls characters that are awesome, here's a list of possible combinations for the three men:

Ichigo, Chad, Ishida

Edward, Alphonse, Roy

Natsu, Gray, Elfman

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji

Black Star, Soul Eater, Death the Kid

Kyle, Shao, Van

Oga, Himakawa, Furuichi

Sinbad, Alladdin, Alibaba,

Gilbert, Break, Oz

Ciel, Sebastian, Grell

Akito, Ikki, Kazu

Hiruma, Musashi, Kurita

Kakashi, Asuma, Gai


	12. The Golden Dictionary

Disclaimer: I don't own HunterXHunter!

I guess this would be my GREED ISLAND though..

* * *

><p>EXTRA: The Silver Dictionary<p>

.

"It's another scavenger hunt..." Killua looked down at the piece of paper he held in his hands, and then gave it to Gon. "This city sure is full of fun and games."

And indeed it was. On the bulletin boards, instead of notices and challenges, there were invitations to parties, events, celebrations. Gon turned around and began to walk backward, reading the contents of the flyer aloud.

"Congratulations! You are a lucky passerby who has been selected to enter the Spelling Bee Party! Please come dressed up and ready to spend a night full of fun and games!"

Killua sighed and motioned for Gon to throw it away. "They must give out dozens of these flyers each day. It's probably worthless."

Gon clutched the paper a little tighter. "But I gotta say...I'm a little interested in this."

The last time Gon had gotten 'interested' in something, Killua thought bleakly, they had ended up losing the last of their money. With that thought in mind, Killua quickly snatched the paper back from Gon, shaking his head. "No, we gotta focus on getting money. Then we can buy spell cards from Masadora and begin playing in earnest. As of now we're too vulnerable without defense cards and the like."

Gon made a pleading face at Killua.

_Damn,_ thought Killua, _here we go again._

_.  
><em>

The Spelling Bee party actually took place in the middle of a large park. The city of Aiai was full of parks, but this one was the biggest. A huge pavilion was set up in the middle of a large grassy area, and the night scenery meant that all the lamps were on, filling the fountains and the paved trails with a magical light.

"This place is boring," Killua complained. "Why are there so many people here?"

Gon nudged him. "But look, they're all holding something."

Killua had noticed too. Instead of walking around and enjoying the night scenery, all of the players were sitting dutifully in foldable chairs, bent intently over some sort of book.

Gon poked the nearest man, a rather heavyset person with spectacles. "If you don't mind me asking, sir. What is it that you have in your hands?"

"Leave me alone! I'm studying!" The man shook off Gon's questions angrily, his eyes never leaving the page. Killua raised both eyebrows at Gon, but the black haired hunter just shook his head and moved on to the next person.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir. What's that book in your hands?"

Killua zoned out, so all he heard was a loud retort followed by a silence.

Then: "If you don't mind me asking, sir. What's that book called?"

Eventually, Gon came back, looking slightly dejected.

Killua was about to tell him "I told you so" but Gon spoke first.

"It's the Silver Dictionary."

Killua's face went white.

.

They watched the Spelling Bee from a distance, and it was a painful thing to see.

The speaker at the front of the pavilion was a rather slender young woman in a business suit. She had dark hair that came down to frame her face in two strands and glasses that were chained to her neck. Her lips were a shocking shade of red, which made the words that came out of her mouth all the more jarring.

"Albert the Mighty from the Sutra civilization used this word to describe his tribe in a famous poem known as Gilgamesh."

The impatient, heavyset man that Gon had first asked was unable to answer. Standing at the front of the pavilion, staring out into the audience, his mouth opened and closed inaudibly.

"Time has run out, sir."

A trapdoor opened beneath him and the man fell into a huge pit of needles.

The woman turned to the audience with a smile. "Next!"

.

Standing far off to the side, Gon and Killua watched in horror, and then slowly began to sneak away.

"Killua," Gon whispered. "Let's try to get the Golden Dictionary another way, okay?"

* * *

><p>The Golden Dictionary<p>

.

"Are you finally back from Masadora?" Gon poked his head out from the window, and beamed with delight. "Killua!"

Before Gon could jump down and squash him, Killua held up his hands. "Yeah, I'm back."

In his hands, he produced a new pack of unopened spell cards. "It took me only a few days this time to make the round trip. I'm improving a lot!"

"Oooh, let me see, lemme see Gon jumped down nimbly. "I want some too..."

"Why should I give you any?" Killua stuck his nose in the air arrogantly and held the pack away from Gon's outstretched fingers. "What did you do? While I was out there battling monsters and making a direct route to Masadora, what were you doing?"

Gon had a ready answer for this. With a smile, he said"I got the Golden Dictionary!"

.

.

.

In the city of Aiai, there is said to be many different pretty girls that are suited to different tastes. There are fierce ones, shy ones, and everything in between. There is also said to be certain words that can unlock the heart of every single girl in Aiai. It is said to be a shortcut to the ending, a way to quickly get past all of the tedious dates and dinners and presents.

In order to find these words, you needed to possess the Golden Dictionary. The Golden Dictionary was truly a marvelous thing. In it, each day, a word appeared in glowing letters. If you learned this word, then the next day, it would surely be useful.

And in the city of Aiai, there was only one place to find this legendary book...

"The SHOP?" Killua shouted, then groaned. "What did he make you do, Gon?" Killua didn't like the shopkeeper at all.

"Nothing much," Gon scratched his head. "I had to fight others for it. There was a very cool tournament thing, kinda like what happens in Masadora. Except I wasn't really fighting. There was a hidden treasures in the city, and we had to find a lot of things for the store owner. There were about a hundred game players all in the city of Aiai. Sometimes we had to fight each other to get each other's items."

"Like what?"

Gon considered for a long moment. "Well, first was the map of the world that Nami was hiding."

Killua raised an eyebrow, remembering one of the girls from the Golden Guidebook. "I don't think she would have given it up so easily. No, she would never give it up even if the sky fell down. What did you do?"

"I had to steal it." Gon didn't look the slightest bit ashamed as he said this. Killua whistled. As an assassin, he was used to having to lie and manipulate emotions to get what he wanted. But to think that Gon would able to do it as well...

"Don't tell me that's all you had to do." Killua refused to hand over the pack of spells cards. If this was all Gon had to do, then Killua wasn't going to recognize any of his hard work. "Surely that task alone didn't take you five days."

Gon smiled awkwardly. "The shopkeeper gave us four days to find all the items. So I did end up taking one day off..."

Killua noticed a bandage on Gon's wrist. He narrowed his eyes, and realized that underneath Gon's shirt there were more bandages wrapped around his ribs. In addition, Gon's eyes were surrounded by black, as if he had been punched and then deprived of sleep for days. Had Nami done that to him? Apparently not all of the items had been easy to get.

"Well, whatever. How many items did you have to find anyway?"

"Fifty."

Killua was surprised into lowering the hand with the spell cards. "FIFTY?"

Gon was not surprised at all. He just shrugged. "One for every girl we met in the Golden guidebook...with a few exceptions."

"Fifty..." Killua raised an eyebrow. Fifty items in four days meant around 12.5 per day, which meant less than two hours for each item, if you didn't sleep at all.

The black rings around Gon's eyes suddenly took on more significance.

"Well here," Killua tossed the pack to Gon, all of it. "And go back to sleep if you're tired. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Killua!" Gon yelled, delighted again. He rushed over and tackled Killua into a big hug.

* * *

><p>List of items for the Golden Dictionary Shop Prize Challenge:<p>

Red Bones of the Evil Soul, Saika, Sode no Shirayuki, katana (4), Hair Clips (6), Guitar Pick, Tsubasa Feather, Werewolf pelt, Headband (3), Fairy Tail Tattoo, Alice stone (2), AT's (2), World Map, Gloves (3), Water Tribe Necklace, Jade Pendant, Princess Rosa Necklace, Soccer Ball, Sand Scales, Autograph (7), Photograph (6), Flower Pot, Water Gourd, Scissors (2)...

Gosh I hope I got all of them ^^

Reviews are much loved~


	13. Luck Bankbook

Disclaimer: I don't own HunterXHunter!

:S I still can't believe it's summer~

* * *

><p>The Luck Bankbook<p>

.

The man behind the counter had worked there for years.

He had seen many customers come and go, met all sorts of people, and had faced them with the same blank expression. He had no thoughts. No conscious ones anyway, but he didn't need to think to do his job. He just did it, and that was fine with everybody.

Every now and then there'd be a rowdy customer, one that was just brimming with destruction and bloodlust. Those types were pretty common around here. He gave them no provocation, did what they asked as long as they caused no trouble. The bank was the sort of institution that made even the most dangerous demons behave. Business was business. And it could often be profitable.

In more ways than one.

And by this, he meant bank robberies.

Nasty incidents, those. The bank closed down for a day every single time. More often than not, the criminals would be captured in the bank. Sometimes, they'd be captured outside of the bank. For 24 hours, every guard of the bank would be hunting down the robber. After that, however, things seemed to return to normal. Nothing would be changed. The next day, the excitement would be gone. Business would be back to usual.

Not many robbers made it, anyway.

For the Lucky Bank...was not what it seemed.

.

.

.

"Are you going in?"

"Why not? The front entrance is worth a try."

"Okay..." Gon still wasn't too sure about this. He didn't like the gently curved arches of the bank, the strange marble buildings and jagged stone steps. It gave off an aura that seemed wrong, somehow. It was far from the forest, from the smells and sounds that made sense. This place smelled of paper and ink and blood.

Killua shot forward without any of those doubts. His silver hair flashed in the bright sunlight, and he was up the stone steps in an instant. The double doors were locked. It was in the afternoon on a Sunday, so the bank would be closed.

Now there were many ways to go about a bank robbery. One way was to charge in with guns and pistols and knives, hold hostages while pillaging everything. But that required a lot of manpower and a lot of hassle.

Another way was to sneak in during the night through the window or the back door or a chimney. Killua and Gon were still small. They might've been able to manage it. But a quick survey of the bank and it's blueprints (generously provided by Biscuit and her 'informer') showed that there were none. The bank guards would have thought of it anyway, and there were sure to be nasty traps. And neither Killua nor Gon liked fighting in close quarters, in a sooty chimney with ash like pepper. No thank you.

And another way was to kick down the front door, just like Killua was doing now, on a bright sunny Sunday afternoon, and take whatever comes.

At least this way no others would get hurt.

Gon sprang after Killua, readying his nen for any mutt that would jump out, any bullets, any knives.

Nothing.

He peeked around Killua, quickly glanced around. The front lobby was empty and dark, with the gentle coolness of a neglected space that was used to hustle and bustle.

They went in, both of them scanning for any movement. Nothing.

They went down the stairs, through doors, through more doors. Eventually the endless pattern got tiring, and Killua sat down. He heaved a disappointed sigh. "We're lost," he informed Gon.

Gon said nothing, having figured that out a while ago. He was silent for a while, picking at the white floor, looking around. He noticed the lights were very bright in the lower levels, even though nobody was here. It gave the bank a more alert feel, as if they had been noticed. But no, he and Killua had been careful to tread lightly and avoid any cameras. They had been spotted, hadn't they? Did the bank guards already know?

And this was one of the greatest challenges of a bank robbery - the tension.

Cameras had to be hidden everywhere in a bank. Inside flowerpots, mounted on walls, hidden in crevices and elevators and front desks. A robber would usually try his best to avoid these, but he could never be too sure. And as time passed in silence the pressure would grow, and grow, and grow and grow. Eventually he would crack, go insane, flee from the fear. For fear was the most powerful and crippling emotion there was.

But this was exactly why Killua had kicked open the door.

They were not hiding.

In fact, they were openly declaring their intentions. Now they were waiting.

Waiting for...

.

.

.

"Aha. Found you."

The man that stood before them held a bug-shaped phone in his hands. He was wearing a tuxedo, a tie, and a stern expression. "What do you kids think you're doing here? The bank is closed today."

"We're here to rob the Lucky Bankbook." Killua told him.

Unperturbed, the man crossed his arms. Killua's frank declaration did not seem to faze him one bit. "Well, you've had three hours to find it, and you've had no luck whatsoever. I can tell you now that you will never be able to rob this bank."

Killua shrugged. He was not put off by the clerk's certain tone either. "Well, that was kind of obvious. After all, this isn't even a bank."

Gon started at this. "But it's called the Lucky Bank!"

"Well, do you see any money?"

"Isn't the money all stored in the basement vaults?"

"Well where are the vaults?" Killua smirked, and then launched into a discussion about the structure of banks and how they were required to hold a certain percentage of all their money in a certain place, on the location. "There is no money here," he concluded. "I could break the stones and burn the place down, but the simple matter of fact is, this is not a bank. This is a trap. The real treasure is in a hidden place."

Gon had not heard much of what Killua had said, and had understood even less. While Killua was busy explaining, Gon had been engaged in a silent staring contest with the clerk.

The clerk still had not made a call. Surely he hadn't come alone.

But at Killua's last sentence, Gon tuned in again. "Where's the hidden place?"

"Well, that's a mystery." Killua spread his hands. "It has to be in a place that nobody's checked before. Somewhere nobody would even usually think of putting it. Remember, this is a number card we're talking about."

Gon was still staring hard at the bank clerk when he suddenly said, "Killua, get the clerk."

Although Killua and Gon had looked very relaxed earlier, they sprang into action with now warning. The hallway was long and white, and the distance between the clerk and the two nen-users was quite big. But in a flash and a streak of black, they were both on him.

Gon pinned the clerk to the ground, nearly smashing his expressionless face into the marble floor. Killua zapped him unconscious for good measure. Then he looked up at Gon, eyebrows raised. "What did you see?"

Without answering, Gon pulled out a bankbook from the clerk's back pocket.

.

.

.

The light flickered. Off, on. Off, on. The frequency of the blackouts got faster, so that Gon felt like he was blinking very fast or that the world was going in and out of existence. "Run!" He yelled, tossing the bankbook to Killua. They left the clerk where he was.

"Why isn't it turning into a card?" Gon asked. "It's not changing like the others did!"

"Maybe we haven't finished everything yet." Killua glanced back, and groaned. The clerk had gotten to his feet, and in his hand was the bug cellphone. "Ah, we were tricked. The clerk got the police and the bank guards on us."

"We gotta escape fast, then." Gon ran through the list of possible places they could go. "Killua, do you have a leap card?"

"Yes! But we need to be out in the open to use it."

The lights blacked out completely. When it came back on, there was nobody there.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating.<p>

Watermelon tastes delicious in the summer, especially if you're playing cards on a table with red cloth.


	14. Connection Severing Scissors

Disclaimer: I don't own HunterXHunter!

WOOOHOO I'm really excited about the new Image manager feature! I need someone to draw all the cards for me! BETA_READEERRRRRR~

And I'm especially excited about this chapter. Why? BECAUSE AN EXPY IS IN IT ~

phew, I haven't freaked out like this in months.

* * *

><p>Connection Severing Scissors<p>

.

"Would you like your fortune told?"

The girl was smiling, but Gon couldn't see her eyes under the large robe and hood that covered her face. She had a very thin appearance, and her hands were bony like an old woman's. But her voice was young. She couldn't be much older than twenty.

Gon stopped in the middle of the street, unsure. It was very late, and the store's lamps were slowly burning away into nothingness. There was a noticeable dimming as time passed by, as daylight surrendered to nighttime.

Perhaps that was why this strange fortune-teller had appeared.

Gon gulped. "Do I need to pay?"

She made a small laugh, "Why of course. In return I will answer any three questions of yours truthfully and completely."

Gon reached inside of his pocket, knowing that Killua would scold him again. But he had been hearing rumors lately, about a card that could only be found late at night on the streets of Aiai, about a girl that had never known love, nor had ever been interested in it. No, this girl's purpose was something entirely different, entirely separate from the love-filled city of Aiai during the day.

The way she grasped the money spoke of hunger. The way she hid it inside of her cloak spoke of wariness and pain taught by life on the streets, without a home, without a family, without love.

It must be her, Gon thought. I've found the fortune-teller with the Connection Severing Scissors.

She was now waiting for him to ask a question, so he blurted out: "Who are you?"

She blinked at him, and in the dark, Gon finally saw that her eyes were green. They pierced through the dim lighting and stared him down with surprise. "That's a rare question. Usually there's more 'I's in my customer's questions than 'you's. Hmmm..."

Her hands moved in the air between them as she spoke, making strange gestures. "I...am Kaede. I have a special power - the ability to read the truth and the future. As such, I am now a fortune-teller." Her mouth quirked into a strange little smile. "I also work as an informant, if you will. I keep many secrets of this city."

Gon was interested, so without thinking much about the next question, he went ahead and said it: "How can you see the future?"

Her hands did not have to move this time. "Strings." When he looked confused, she clarified: "Strings of fate, have you heard of them? Red for love, white for a destined meeting in the future, yellow for a positive relationship, green for a rivalry, black for a meeting that will end in death for one or the other...These are only a few colors that I can see, connecting people and their hearts together. I like this city, because of all the red strings. But I still wish to go home..." For the first time she looked sad. "Even though I am bound to this city by law, I wish to return home and see how my old father is doing. He is the only family I have left."

"How can I help?" Gon asked immediately.

Kaede hesitated. "Are you sure you want that to be your last question?"

Gon shrugged.

"You will only be able to see me once," she warned. "If you choose your questions unwisely...well, my advice is rather late isn't it? Your first two weren't that thought-out either."

With a smile, Gon assured her: "I have a friend who might be able to find you later. He and I are working together, so if there is any pressing question that I need to ask, I will ask him to find you."

Kaede nodded, and then fell silent. Her fingers twitched, as if they were pulling different strings closer, untangling them, pulling them away and examining them slowly. This was a difficult question to answer.

"I...only have the ability to see the strings of fate." She answered slowly. "What ties me to this city is duty, a law that forces me to roam the streets at night and answer any three questions for a certain sum of money."

Gon nodded, expecting as much.

"Perhaps...perhaps you can help me after all. If you can find a way to sever this string, this 'law' of the city -" Kaede held up something in between her thumb and forefinger. Gon instantly used his Gyo, and could barely make out the shimmering of something that looked like a spider-web's string.

"-If you could sever this connection, then I would be free to go wherever I want."

Gon's expression brightened. "Really?"

Kaede put her hand down, looking confused. "You sound like you have an idea."

"I do!" Gon ran off, yelling: "Stay there! I'll go and buy something quickly."

.

"Wait!" She called after him, but he ran fast, and had quickly disappeared from her sight. "Fool," she muttered to herself, a little upset. "Didn't I tell him that I could only be found once?" And so few of her customers had asked the right questions too. It was always about them, always "how to get out of this game" or "how to win this game" or "how to beat this person". The dark-eyed boy had been interesting.

Kaede stood up, and was about to leave when she heard Gon yelling for her again.

"Look! I found it!"

She sat down again, stunned. "How did you-?"

"Hey, hey! I just realized - we're connected by a white string!" Gon's eyes glowed briefly as he used Gyo, and he concentrated hard. It was still very hard to see, but between him and Kaede, there was a thin spidery string that she had been clutching in between her fingers. "I can't see much, but when you touch the strings they suddenly become much more powerful and easy to see!"

Kaede rocked back, taking a long look at the young boy that stood before her. In all her years spent roaming the dark streets of this city, she had never seen a nen user this talented. And at his age!

"And that gave me an idea -" Gon rattled on, taking out a card that was too hard to read in the dark. "Why don't we use nen to cut the string that binds you to the city? I've done it before, in the celestial tower. And I've seen many people do it before."

He frowned slightly. "Hisoka was the one who did it," he muttered. "If you ever meet him, watch out. He's strong."

Kaede nodded, "I will." She dropped the white string connecting her and Gon, and picked up a long grey string, thicker than the rest, with the color of iron. Gon squinted at it as she held it between two hands, saw the shimmering grow slightly stronger.

"Alright! Here goes!" Gon held up the card, "Gain!"

Normal scissors appeared. Kaede blinked again, slightly disappointed. "Material objects don't affect nen."

Gon concentrated. Slowly, his nen extended out from his hand and covered the scissors so that they became sharper. The edges shifted as Gon struggled to maintain control of it. Kaede stared, amazed. "Yes..." she breathed. "With this...it should work! Cut it, Gon!"

She held out the string, stretching it out before him. With a fierce yell, Gon brought down the scissor like a knife.

An explosion kicked them away from each other, and was strong enough to blow a crater in the middle of the street. Gon landed on his feet and skidded back, bringing his arms up to his face to protect his eyes.

"Are you okay, Kaede-san?" He stood up, desperately trying to see past the debris.

And the debris cleared.

Suddenly, a dark shape hurtled toward him, seized him by the shoulders and dragged him upright.

"I'm free!" Kaede hissed, so happy that she could barely breathe. "I'm free I'm free! Now listen."

Her voice became deadly serious. "You have colorful strings on you, and you're bound to live an interesting life. Here is something you might like to know. I have met this person you call Hisoka before. He frequents here often. You will meet him again in the near future, probably even in this city. It is strange to hear now, but you will end up on the same side as him at some point, and he will be an invaluable ally. Do not fear him, Gon."

Kaede let go of his shoulders, and seemed to be pulled back into the darkness. It was very dark now, so that the stars were the only providers of light. "Good bye," she called over her shoulder. "You're very interesting, Gon."

And then she was gone.

In his hand, the silver scissors, covered with nen, vanished in a poof of smoke. In it's place was the card: The Connection Severing Scissors.

* * *

><p>Kaede is awesome, isn't she?<p>

O.O Oh my gosh I got up really late and wrote this all in one go for you guys. I hope you like it!


	15. Fickle Genie

I won't be writing much since I'm off at summer camp doing loads of work, but I hope you guys will continue to read my stories!

* * *

><p>Fickle Genie<p>

They were in the middle of a forest, which made Killua nervous. Well, he wasn't exactly nervous, but he had too many bad experiences in the Greed Island forests. "Where are we?" He asked Biscuit.

"Not there yet," was her reply.

She had contacted them with a Contact spell card, soon after they had found the Connection Severing Scissors. This was rare for her, who had insisted on not using the precious spell cards until they were truly ready to start the game. Killua hoped that this meant that he and Gon would also be allowed to use spell cards soon.

He and Gon followed Biscuit's quick pace deeper into the forest, until they were almost exactly in between Masadora and Rubicuta and the city of Aiai. The thick trunks blocked out a lot of the sunlight, and the loud crunch of leaves was earthen and damp.

Gon noticed it first, with his sharp eyesight and senses. He pointed ahead wordlessly, to an archway before them. It was glowing blue. Biscuit stopped them, looking satisfied. "Here we are. This place is called the 'Wonderland Portal', and is a place to find a lot of numbered cards such as the Fickle Genie or the Imp's Wink. However, the rules here are most definitely very different. It requires more finesse and strategy, not the brute force and luck that you two have been relying on so far."

As soon as they stopped, Gon got distracted by a squirrel that had five eyes and a red stripe down it's brown fur. It also had a tail that ended in a black-tipped claw and unnaturally sharp teeth. So maybe it wasn't a squirrel. Gon pounced on it, got scratched, and came back with his head hanging. He hadn't listened to much of what Biscuit had said, but he got the gist of it.

"But why is this in the middle of the woods?" Gon got close to it, examining it carefully. His nose got so close to the edge that he almost went cross-eyes. The stones that made the arch looked as if they had been carved by a master. The smooth curves and twists tricked the eye.

A möbius strip. Thousands of them, linked together in a grey stone archway.

As Gon reached out to touch the shimmering blue light in between, Biscuit stopped him with a sharp warning. "You touch that without my permission and you die. Immediately. The cards in there can not be obtained through sheer force and luck, did you hear me or not?"

When she had stared both Gon and Killua down, she continued. "There are five portals in total, and you must make it through each and every one of them for the spell cards. Don't worry about the other four. First concentrate on the Fickle Genie. You are going to use the object cards Flashlight, Rope, Bag, Hooks, and Gloves. You are also going to use the spell cards Levitate, Search, Scan, Find, and Capture. You are only allowed to bring one of each spell card in at once, so do try and make use of them. They all become useless upon leaving the portal, so there's no use in saving them."

"How do you know all this?" Gon asked, a little amazed.

"What do you think I've been doing all this time you two were in Aiai?"

Biscuit pulled out twenty cards, gave ten to Gon and ten to Killua. "I already have one, but extra cards are always good. We can trade them off."

She readied them both, grinning cheerfully, already making calculations in her head. "Do come back quickly. Oh, and watch out for the slimes."

.

They found themselves in a dungeon. Cool air had the taste of staleness in it, as if nothing had moved for a long time. The empty echo of their movements were like whispers at the edge of hearing. In fron of them was a long, winding staircase made out of stone, carved, from the look of it. They were rough steps, and several parts had crumbled away into nothingness.

Well, Killua thought. We know which direction to go in, at least. He was about to step forward when Gon suddenly held him back. "Wait!"

Gon searched around a bit and came back with a stone in his hand. He hefted it, weighing it in the palm of his hand, and then threw it at the steps.

Immediately, everything crumbled into bits and pieces, leaving a large circular hold in the middle. Killua reasoned that the Hooks and Ropes were now necessary after all.

They climbed down after what seemed like hours of torture. Every time they thought they found a safehold, or some steady ledge, it would crumble away. They couldn't move too fast, or else their weight would break something. But they couldn't move too slow either, as rocks sometimes tumbled from above.

.

The bottom of the cavern was lit with torches, illuminating the ruins of some ancient structure. Killua and Gon used Search and Scan, searching for a lamp. This part should have been easy, because they knew what to look for. Genies always came in lamps.

The Search and Scan cards were similar in that they needed a quick description of what they were looking for, and then turned on little lights that could be aimed in a certain direction for a certain period of time. Among them, Killua and Gon had a total of 4 such cards. They took care to search in every direction, even up toward the ceiling, looking for their prize.

"Lamp" was the keyword indeed. Had they searched for "genie", they would have found broken sculpture after broken sculpture. Had they searched for "treasure", they would have found ruby necklaces, golden rings, and silver cups all scattered beneath the debris. But there were two lamps hidden in the room, one in a deep pit under the floor, and one stuck to the ceiling in between two heavy iron beams.

Gon used Levitate to get the lamp from the ceiling, and Killua quickly did the same and Levitated the lamp from the crack.

"What do we do now?" Gon peered hard at the lamp in his hands. It was hard to see in such a dim lighting. "It's just a lamp, how do we know a genie is in it?" He began to rub it, searching for any signs or lettering.

There was a giant flash in the cavern, and then a booming laugh.

* * *

><p>I'm really excited for this series! Please review!<p> 


	16. Fairy King's Advice

Sorry for not updating!~

Fairy King's Advice

"You don't fight a genie, idiot." Biscuit rolled her eyes. "You tell them you're its master. Then it turns into a card."

"That would have been nice to know a day ago." Killua snapped.

The only warning he got was a slightly raised eyebrow, and then his arm was twisted behind his back and Killua was yelling in panic: "No wait! No wait! I didn't mean to be ungrateful!"

* * *

><p>In the Fairy King's realm, golden light shone upon every leaf and drop of dew. The heaviness of the air was like summertime at its height, a lazy happiness that made you drunk with freedom to do whatever you wanted.<p>

Past the entrance, the destination became clear immediately. Towering above the sea of trees was a massive floating castle, with broken ladders and twisting ropes hanging in tatters from its bottom. It cast a huge shadow on the ground, a dark presence in an otherwise peaceful world.

Gon and Killua fought past all the monsters in the forest, dispatching them easily, making steady progress towards the dark, floating castle.

When they arrived at its base, they were forced to crane their necks and simply marvel at the structure. It was easily as big as a mountain, if not bigger. The ends of the ropes and ladders swung teasingly out of reach - around 300 or so feet up in the air.

"It's a double-jump, then?" Killua proposed, and Gon agreed.

With Killua on his shoulders, Gon crouched to the ground, gathering every bit of his nen onto his feet. Then, he exploded into the air, putting all of his energy into this one jump.

Killua let go of Gon's head, balanced, and when Gon started to lose momentum, he jumped as well. Gon fell back to the forest of trees, shouting "Go, Killua!"

It was 200, no 250 feet up. Killua strained against the air, trying to gain as much altitude as possible. The ends of the ladder that they had been aiming for grew closer, and then closer still...

Reaching out a hand, Killua snatched at it as he went by, and crowed triumphantly at Gon. "Got it!"

.

Once Killua let down another rope for Gon to climb up, they began the arduous task of scaling the slippery walls of the castle. Every now and then, they'd be able to see through a window at the state of affairs inside.

"It seems like a nice place," Gon noted. "At least, the floor is very clean. It's made out of some kind of marble that's very polished, so it's more golden than pale yellow."

Killua glanced into the window without much interest, and went on.

Finally, around 600 feet up in the air, they suddenly came upon a ledge outside of the window, as if visitors were welcome. Peering into the room through the dark-tinted glass, Gon and Killua could barely make out a simple rug and table, chairs and a bed, four hanging lights and little else.

Gon made a motion to break the window, but before his fist charged with nen could make contact with the glass, the entire window slid up, and a bushy, mustached face was thrust out. Gon was so startled that he almost fell off of the ledge, but recovered quickly.

He stared blankly at the old man's face, "Who are you?"

The old man, short as a table leg, responded with the same exact question, said in the gravelly voice of an irritated bear. "And who are you? And what are you doing outside of my window?"

"We're looking for the Fairy King." Killua said without any preamble. "Are you the Fairy King or not?"

The old man laughed. "Not at all. The one you seek is my master, the master of this entire castle. You are here to meet him?"

"Yes."

With a wizened nose and piercing eyes, the old man looked over the both of them once again. "On second thought, I need you two to prove yourselves before we get there. Do you agree?"

"Of course."

"Then." The old man cleared his throat.

"_I have no head, and a tail I lack,_

_But oft have arms, and legs, and a back;_

_I inhabit the palace, the tavern, the cot-_

_'Tis a beggarly residence where I am not._

_If a monarch were present (I tell you no fable),_

_I still should be placed at the head of the table._

_What am I?_"

At this, Killua's grin widened. It was almost too simple. He pointed at the table, "A chair."

Shimmering lights appeared around the chair, and suddenly the wood melted and became another form - this time one of a small fairy with huge wings and a crown on his head.


	17. The Angel's Breath

_The blessed Angel waits with bated breath..._

_For someone to unlock her iron chains..._

_To be awakened from her sleeping death..._

_And rid the world of sadness, plague, and pains..._

One of the most important secrets kept between Greed Island players is the existence of a miracle card - one that can heal anything and anyone. Even from the brink of death.

The Angel's Breath

.

Eerie singing floated down to her from the emptiness above her. The Angel didn't need to look up to know that it came from the chanting of those who meant to imprison her here forever. Still, she knelt before the statue of her God and prayed. Ever serene was her face, ever composed was her figure, kneeling piously.

Her wings felt cramped in here, like there was no space to fly. She quieted them with the composure of someone who had long ago accepted everything, all the pain and the tiredness, all the fear and uncertainty that came with serving her God.

Still she prayed.

_White hair, clear eyes, pure wings, she longs to fly -_

_clasp'd hands, she kneels, head bow'd, she lives to pray  
><em>

_But where does she belong? chain'd earth? blue skies?  
><em>

_And thus she waits as night doth wait for day  
><em>

_.  
><em>

The sound of the first lock being undone barely reached her ears. It was one out of more than fifty. Surely this fool didn't have all the spell cards necessary to perform the ritual that would free her. Th Angel went on praying, but clasped her hands slightly more tightly than usual.

The second lock, soon after the first. Her heart rose, and she crushed it down again.

This happened so many times that she lost count, and the ring of singers around her head finally began to cease their maudlin singing. She was going to be free not only from their miserable voices, but also their scary truths, their sniggering taunts and jibes that made each day miserable.

At the fifty-fourth lock, the rhythm stopped. Her heart leapt to her throat.

_Be free! Escape from darkness curs'd by the light  
><em>

_To spread your wings and rise from silent grave  
><em>

_To heal the sick and set the wrongs to right  
><em>

_The weak to bless, the wand'ring sheep to save  
><em>

She rose into the air and saw...devastation. Utter destruction. Bodies lay strewn everywhere, missing limbs and torsoes and heads. Her heart quickened with sadness. In front of her was a man who looked as if he had lost everything.

"I can only save one," she said gently. "Which would you like me to save?"

The man shook his head. He had short brown-reddish hair and a tall, strong build. The look in his eyes was that of total despair.

"It's too late for them," he said. "The Bomber made good on his deal."

She stayed silent, not understanding.

Bitterly, without even looking at her face or celebrating his success in freeing her, the man raised his hand toward her.

"Gain."

___Yet every one she saves, scores more must die...  
><em>

_The Angel's Breath sounds like a helpless sigh...  
><em>


	18. Imp's Wink

HEY HEY HEY I'M BACK!

EXCITED FOR SUMMMER? And for more HunterXHunter?

Thank you to all the reviewers who liked, favorited, or smiled at any of my stories! You guys are really the best!

* * *

><p>Waves crashed against the sand, filling the air with spray and the sounds of rushing water. As the surf receded, a small blue bottle washed up to the shore.<p>

It looked battered and worn, nothing pretty about it at all. The blue was a cracked, porcelain blue. The corked stopper was black and rutted from the sea water. It looked like nothing special could possibly be within it.

.

Inside the bottle, the Imp cackled with glee. "Too late!" He sang out into the cramped space. "I _gotcha_, you old goat's backside!" Scrunching up his ugly face and sticking out his barbed tongue, the Imp blew a raspberry, mostly for the hell of it. The insides of the jar were already covered in spittle.

His previous owner had stuffed him into a jar and thrown him into the ocean. The Imp couldn't exactly remember when it had happened, but it seemed like a pretty long time ago. The guy was definitely dead by now anyways, with his soul sent to hell for failing to sell the Imp's bottle to anyone else in his lifetime.

Yes, that was the curse of the Imp's bottle. The Imp was a pretty fair creature, if a bit mischievous and maybe a little malicious. He would serve as a messenger, a waiter, a chef, a scribe, any sort of servant, as long as he got to pull one _tiny _little prank a month. His last owner had been pretty fun to mess with. There were these _worms_ that he was just _so_ fond of, and they just _kept on_ getting found and eaten. And then there were the fancy chandeliers that had such _loose_ rigging. Honestly, the Imp didn't even count that as a prank – the chandeliers would have fallen a long time ago anyway. Also, his owner had long hair, which was just a _joy_ to tie to bedposts and lamps and all manner of lovely nighttime critters.

But that was the past, perhaps the distant past, and now the Imp awaited his next owner to pick him up and unseal the bottle.

.

"The Imp's Wink is a dangerous card to go after." Biscuit said, chewing on a biscuit.

"Why?" Gon and Killua asked.

"Well, if you mess up when obtaining it, the Imp can take away all of your cards and force you to leave the game."

Killua saw the trick immediately. "Then why don't I let Gon hold all of my cards and then try? It's not too hard to find one of the Imp's bottles and defeat the Imp. We could do it in less than a day, and the rumored beach is not far from here."

Biscuit beamed up at him. He had learned well.

"Well, we're not in that much of a hurry." She held up a hand as the two of them stood up. "Lemme finish my biscuit."

.

"Is it this one?" Gon raced around, picking up a pink-tinted can with the words _COLA_ printed in white on one side. It was opened, and he peered inside suspiciously. There were tons of these lying around on the beach – you could hardly go five paces without encountering another type of can.

Biscuit tapped her foot impatiently, raising a finger –

"SEVEN!" Gon and Killua shouted out instantly, and then gasped.

Out of the hundreds of bottles and cans lying around on the beach, only a certain few had traces of nen. One in particular nearly _vibrated_ with a dark, malicious aura that seemed to be barely contained by a rutted cork stopper.

Killua picked it up, tossed it from hand to hand. "You guys better step back a bit," he warned.

.

Like the genie, the Imp _exploded _out of the ugly blue bottle, cackling maniacally into the air. It swelled and swelled and finally stopped…around the size of a small child.

"Hello," Killua said, looking down. "You're the Imp, aren't you?"

The Imp was ugly in a cute sort of way, hopping around in obvious excitement. He leapt for Killua, exclaiming: "_Master!"_ and was promptly smacked down onto the ground.

"Now how do I make you turn into a card?" Killua mused. "Do I need to defeat you?" He looked down at the Imp on the ground, unconscious, with spiraling eyes from its dizziness. Killua sighed. "I guess not."

.

In the next few weeks, Killua fended off spider attacks, falling rocks, tree roots that popped out of nowhere to trip him, poison in his food, and nearly all kinds of mischief that the Imp could think of. In order to turn the Imp into a card, Killua had found out, you needed to endure its mischief for a full month. No wonder so many players had gone off and left the game entirely. That damn Imp was _annoying_!

"I wish you had gone for the Imp's Wink instead," he groaned to Gon, who just smiled back at him impishly.

Bastard. He had probably suspected this all along.


	19. Poltergeist's Pillow

And here's the next one in the series! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you:

The Poltergeist's Pillow

* * *

><p>A howl of wind rose up from the shrubs that sounded like the moaning of dying men. In the gloomy ruins of a castle on the moor, the wind filtered through the shattered glass and made whistling noises. A cup crashed to the ground.<p>

.

"Sorry." Biscuit looked behind her at the remains of a pretty porcelain tea cup. It lay in jagged shards on the floor, and Gon avoided it carefully. There was something about those sharp edges that seemed menacing.

"What are you being so clumsy for?" Killua asked, annoyed. "We're here for the Poltergeist's Pillow card. It's supposed to be pretty easy to get, once you know the steps."

Biscuit grabbed his ear and twisted. "And _who_ was it that found out all ths information while you two were fooling around getting spell cards from Masadora?"

Killua yelped, unable to release himself from Biscuit's grip. Gon shook his head – no matter how many times this happened, Killua never learned.

"Gon, I can _feel_ you smiling." Killua growled, even though Gon was behind him.

There was a pause, and then Gon scrunched his nose in confusion. "I wasn't smiling."

.

_Years ago, he had been more than this. He had been handsome, rich, and famous. He had been envied by all. He had been a myth._

The ghost that wandered through the house bitterly left a wake of cold air behind him. He had lost any memories that made him the man that he once was. Only a nagging sense of something missing haunted him, just as he haunted the house.

_Years ago, people would look up when I entered the room. But now I'm completely ignored by everyone._

Just like these three. Children, they seemed.

_Children used to adore me._

One had dark hair, one had silver, and another was a little girl. He smiled sinisterly.

.

They were in the kitchen area of the Haunted Castle. A film of dust had covered everything, and all the metal utensils were rusted over. Cobwebs hung from every corner.

"Do you feel like it's getting colder?" Gon rubbed his arms. "There are cold spots in this castle."

The floorboards creaked as if someone were walking on them. When Gon looked behind him into the empty hallway, the creaking intensified.

"Gon – " Biscuit started a warning, before the entire floor collapsed from underneath them.

All three immediately reacted, but there wasn't much they could do against the falling debris and slippery footholds. The wooden planks had simply crumbled from any force.

They landed in a cellar, on a pile of broken planks and splintered wood. Dust mushroomed all around them, making them cough and sneeze. In the silence that followed, the cold and the dark pressed around them like physical blankets, trying to suffocate them. Each sharp splinter felt like a knife, pressed against their backs. Upon closer inspection, they realized that there were bones on the floor of the cellar, and skulls gazing at them impassively.

Biscuit jumped up in disgust, and Gon and Killua looked at each other. The trial had begun.

.

Skeletons blocked their way to the top of the tower, so Gon punched through them with his Rock. Then there were hideous wraiths, which Killua trapped with his electricity. And finally there were demons with horrible auras, which Biscuit dispatched with a well-rigged trap.

All in all, they made good time.

The top of the tower seemed to have a constant wind surrounding it, almost a gale, which raised the volume to a high-pitched whine. The room was threadbare, with ruined wood and a single chair in the middle of the room.

"Look for a pillow," Killua whispered to Gon, who wordlessly pointed at the only pillow in the room. It was on the chair, hidden by a mat of hair, which belonged to a person who faced away from them.

Cautiously, they sneaked over to take a look.

It was a corpse.

.

_At this, he _howled_._

_The memories came rushing back. Yes, he had been here. He had fallen asleep in this very room, in this very tower, so sure that he would be able to wake up soon._

_He had followed these three children all the way up, amused by the way they cleared the obstacles despite their size. He followed them out of curiosity too – he had never gone this way before. The demons and wraiths had always blocked his path, and he avoided them too._

_But now, staring at what had used to be his body, he realized who he was: a Dreamer, who had spent too long in the Astral plane, and had let his body die._

_Wait…what was this?_

_One of the young boys came forward and touched the sunken cheek of his dead body. "He's been dead for a long time," he proclaimed. Then, gently, he closed the eyes of the corpse._

_At this gesture, the ghost felt a sudden sense of peace._

_A door opened to him on his right, filled with bright light and the sound of laughter. He was drawn to it, but not before casting one final look at the three children who had brought him here._

"_Thank you…"_ _He whispered, and then disappeared._

.

For the next month, strange things happened when Killua tried to sleep. At times, he had to go for days without sleeping. The second he shut his eyes, rocks would fall, glass would shatter, his bed would collapse, a swarm of mosquitoes would rise up in a buzzing deadly swarm. His face grew haggard, but he endured, because this was part of the trial to turn the Poltergeist's Pillow into a card.

"It's just like the time with the Imp's Wink card," he kept on telling Gon and Biscuit. "I just need to endure it for a month."

His remark was met with the impassive faces of Gon and Biscuit, and then Killua was struck – like lightning – by a sudden realization.

_Dammit! They expected this too!_

* * *

><p>Poor, poor Killua.<p>

I should stop making him deal with all this stuff. But he's such a cool character, he can take it, right?

Credit to TvTropes, which has provided more inspiration to me than any other site on the internet. This story was inspired by the myth of Iron Crutch Li and an episode of Supernatural.

Thank you if you've reviewed, liked, or smiled at my story! Although in this case, if you got the shivers, then that's great too. Although it really wasn't that scary.

Laters, then!


	20. Mood Clock

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy my new drabble:

Mood Clock

* * *

><p>1:00 AM – Excitement<p>

"Welcome, _welcome_, all contestants to the challenge of obtaining the Mood Clock numbered slot card! I am the announcer of this contest, Sayaka!" A pink-haired girl with a schoolgirl uniform and pigtails spun around and struck a pose. Her too-large eyes winked dramatically.

"This contest is quite simple! For the next hour, please maintain a state of excitement while in the beautiful _Qin _gardens!"

Killua sat down in a small stone circle, carefully avoiding a piece of stone that jutted out at an angle. This was the Sundial, where his and Gon's trial would take place.

Their surroundings changed to a beautiful waterfall in the mountains, and the contest began.

* * *

><p>2:00 AM – Anger<p>

A nursery full of little children.

* * *

><p>3:00 AM – Fear<p>

A restaurant with waiters serving steamed pork chop dumplings and duck.

* * *

><p>4:00 AM – Contempt<p>

A performance hall, filled to the brim, with line after line of famous musicians filling the room with music.

* * *

><p>5:00 AM – Disgust<p>

"Hey, how do you think Killua is doing?" Gon whispered to Biscuit, as they watched from the sidelines. "Do you think we should switch out with him anytime soon? He's gotta be tired from…from keeping all those faces on."

Biscuit ignored Gon completely, instead marveling shamelessly at the color of the nen around Killua. As time went by, it had gotten progressively darker and more menacing.

_He's actually feeling those emotions instead of showing them_. Biscuit thought, impressed. _What a dark kid._

"Really," Gon nudged Biscuit. "Shouldn't we switch soon?"

Kilua and about 150 other contestants were spread out on Sundials in a large examination room. It was the 15th of December in the city of Antikoba, the city of prizes.

The hour was up, and Killua was freed from the illusion of a children's nursery and the sound of laughing children. It was easy to see that the look of disgust on Killua's face was not forcibly faked. He genuinely felt disgust for the happiness that many others had fond memories for.

To truly be a Hunter, you had to throw away certain memories, delve into the true meaning of emotion.

Killua had done this by finding something disgusting, fearful, or contemptible – whatever was required – from the surroundings around him. Not many could do that. In fact, you needed a particularly twisted background in order to achieve that successfully.

Gon was spared from Biscuit's silence when – at the end of the hour – Killua looked up and made a 'let's switch' sign.

* * *

><p>6:00 AM - Lust<p>

Biscuit took this one, shoving both Killua and Gon aside. "That's not something little boys like you should understand." She shooed them off, despite their worried looks. Other contestants gave them odd looks as well.

The imagery changed to a beautiful garden, an onsen bath...and a lot of ugly naked men.

Killua and Gon only heard the groans of around 40 contestants and could not see what they saw. But 40 contestants were immediately disqualified, and on Biscuit's face was a look of unashamed glee.

* * *

><p>7:00 AM – Happiness<p>

Biscuit gave Gon the 'let's switch' sign, and Gon quickly hopped into the Sundial himself. He took a quick look around. There were only 10 or so contestants left. Then he closed his eyes.

"This round is Happiness!" Sayaka announced, but to Gon it seemed as if her voice sounded very far away.

Happiness. Well, he knew what that was.

Gon thought about his friends. He had made so many. Killua and Leorio and Kurapika, even Biscuit. He had met so many new people in the Hunter Exam, and in the Celestial Tower.

Someone was trying to force an image into his head using nen – his missing father.

Gon refused to dwell on that. He would find his father sooner or later.

But for now, he closed his eyes to the bleakness of the desert around him and thought of happiness.

* * *

><p>8:00AM – Eagerness<p>

Gon thought about the boat trip to the Hunter Exam. Of course, the Exam had already begun the moment he stepped on to the deck, but he hadn't known at the time.

Images of rain, boredom, loneliness at the edge of a train track, waiting for a train that would never come.

He forced them away. He was on a ship, ready to begin searching for his father.

* * *

><p>9:00 AM – Trust<p>

Gon thought of Killua.

Instantly, his mind swam with letters of farewell, the sound "Killua has returned to his family". The words – "Killua does not wish to see you."

But at that time, Gon had _known_, it was not Killua saying this. It was his controlling brother, speaking through Killua like a puppet. All he had to do was trust in Killua, because Killua would never stop being Gon's friend.

* * *

><p>10:00 AM – Gratitude<p>

Gon thought of Biscuit.

She didn't have to help them around. She didn't have to do anything for them. And yet, Gon could tell, she was a master at teaching them nen. They would not have been able to come so far without her.

In fact, the technique that he was now using to win this contest – this trick of concentrating – came from her.

"_They're going to try to change your surroundings and give you external, sensory inputs." Biscuit explained. "People respond to the things they see, the things they hear. Say, if you saw a snake, what would your natural reaction be?"_

"_To avoid it." Gon and Killua replied._

"_Now imagine having to pretend to love it, and let it slither all around you. That's what this contest will be like."_

_Killua shrugged – he didn't particularly mind snakes crawling over him. "Then how do we stop ourselves from reacting naturally?"_

_Biscuit stared them both down. "Don't see. Don't hear. Don't feel."_

"_What?"_

"_Cut yourselves off from the outside world. If it helps, start meditating. You don't have to do anything in this contest physically. It is a mental battle. You must prove that – as a Hunter – your mind can overcome your body."_

* * *

><p>11:00 AM – Guilt<p>

Gon thought of his aunt.

Her farwell wave, looking out of the front porch. The letters that she wrote to him, asking if he was well.

The wave of guilt that overcame him was immense. He wanted to go back, apologize. He knew that he was her only family left, and yet he had still gone off on his own.

Gon waited for the other images to come, the ones that usually tried to make him feel worse. They didn't come. Instead, he sat there, left to his own devices, and wallowed in guilt.

* * *

><p>12:00 PM - Serenity<p>

"And now for one of the hardest ones!" Sayaka announced with glee. "Maintain a state of perfect serenity while in the midst of _Machiavellian's Circus_! For an _hour_! Can you do it?"

The trumpets from elephant noses sounded noisily, followed by intense circus music. Sayaka looked at Gon, who sat in the Sundial cross-legged, eyes closed. A faint aura of nen surrounded his entire body, and nothing they did could reach him.

* * *

><p>Yay!<p>

I finally was able to do a drabble that wasn't in the traditional format!

Please review~ I love reviews!


	21. X-Ray Goggles

Hi! Yes, you're reading this right. I'm back, with a new chapter! I now present to you ...

.

The X-Ray Goggles

* * *

><p>The blaring sounds and the bright city hurt Killua's ears and eyes after such a prolonged stay in the silent canyons outside of Aiai. He blinked once, and when his eyes opened they were filled with his cold blue aura. Using Gyo in his eyes to survey the city, he sat in contemplation for a long while.<p>

Absent-mindedly, he touched his fingers together and when they came apart there were currents of electricity running through the thin air between them. He had to concentrate to keep them there, but that concentration no longer took up all of his focus. His training had improved his ability significantly.

To the west was the restaurant district, full of couples and families with linked arms and held hands. It was a reasonably upscale place, with tastefully decorated streetlamps for the upcoming New Year festivities. Red lanterns and signs hung from doors and from windows, warding off bad luck and evil spirits. Killua's sharp ears couldn't hear what was going on, but he was sure that the sounds of pleasant laughter and chatter filled the air.

_I don't belong in that sort of world_, he felt instinctively. The electricity in between his fingers disappeared. The thought came out of nowhere, surprising him. Killua spent several wasted moments tracking down this train of thought. Maybe it had programmed in him from one of Illumi's needles, he thought, until he remembered that he no longer had those things stuck in his brain and his big brother no longer controlled him. Maybe it came from himself, maybe it was one of his core beliefs.

Killua had been slowly discovering more and more of his own beliefs lately. Away from his assassin family, where everything had been a cut-and-dried, black-and-white affair. There had been a hierarchy, a set of working relationships and rivalries of both the friendly and hateful sort.

This kind of belief, though…should he reject those bright lights and happy sounds so easily? Did he even deserve to think that he could reach that peace someday?

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Gon came up beside him, and took a seat next to him on the roof. "Find anything?" Gon asked.

Gon had returned earlier than Killua expected. About two hours ago he had left with Biscuit to do some scouting in the city based off of a hint from a friend. Killua had wanted to go along, but Biscuit had firmly directed him to the roof of a nearby building. "Find me all the _kigurumi_ stores you can see," she had said.

"Why?" Killua shot back instantly, and was rewarded with an indignant glare. They bristled at each other like angry cats for a few moments, before Killua remembered the weight of her punches and quickly amended to "All right, fine. I'll do it."

He had made it all the way to the rooftop before he realized that Biscuit had basically given him an order. And he had obeyed.

Now, facing Gon, Killua spread his hands, "I don't know how Biscuit expects me to find every single _kigurumi_ store in the city from all the way up here. I can't even see any of the store signs. Is this another one of her tricks? Or am I being punished for something arbitrarily?"

Before he could badmouth her any further, Biscuit had come up behind him too and smacked him on the head. "You stupid child, don't you know what to do by now?"

"I used Gyo," Killua argued back. "But it's not like I can do anything when the stores aren't facing me. I would have moved, but you told me to stay here and wait for you guys."

Biscuit looked like she wanted to facepalm, but settled for rolling her eyes. "I thought you were smarter than that, Killua."

Killua bit back a retort, remembering again the weight of her punches.

"Well, never mind that." Biscuit sat down and pointed at the restaurant district. "There, from that street. Show me all the _kigurumi_ stores you found."

Gon helpfully passed him a map of the city, one of those tourist ones that you could pick up for free. He also gave Killua a sympathetic look, not really sure why Killua had been asked to do this and not Gon. It seemed to Gon that Biscuit was being a little unfair to Killua. The poor boy had been stuck up on the roof with a seemingly insurmountable task, while Gon and Biscuit had gone out to get a smoothie at a local café.

"What is the point of all this?" Killua grumbled, forgetting himself.

"You are a Transmuter type." Biscuit nudged him. "And even more importantly, you decided to express your aura as lightning. You come from an assasin's family. Be more creative."

.

.

Killua sat on that rooftop until the sun went down, until the air had turned biting cold. But he refused to go inside, where Gon and Biscuit had long gone to sleep. Biscuit had ordered him not to come inside until he got it, and Killua had too much pride to defy one of her challenges like that.

The lights in the city began to flicker off one by one.

It hit him like a massive ton of bricks. He stood up, touched his fingers together, and brought out the largest arc of electricity he could muster. The brightness of it lit up the entire roof, and only then did he see what Biscuit had wanted him to see – the large tower of cables that provided all the power to this area of the city, only a few blocks away.

He was there in a flash, leaping across rooftops, climbing up the metal wall with his hands and feet. The cold wind grew stronger as he climbed higher, but he refused to let this deter him.

At the top of the electricity tower, he let his aura channel along the conductive wires and cables that surrounded him. In an instant, he was both nowhere and everywhere.

.

.

"Do you get it now?" Biscuit asked him when he opened his eyes. When she had crept up behind him, he couldn't tell.

"It's a skill. To know what's on the inside by observing the outside," Killua grudgingly replied.

She tossed him the map that he had left behind on the roof.

"The location of the X-Ray goggles can be found in the _kigurumi _stores in Aiai," Biscuit quoted. "Now, the obvious way to do it would have been to walk around and search each store by itself. But there is a faster way."

"Find a high vantage point, observe all the _kigurumi _stores." Killua felt foolish for not realizing it earlier, now that the answer was right in front of his face. "Or, in my case, search the city for electronic signatures." Restaurants used a lot of electricity, for the lighting and the stoves. Clothing stores only used electricity for the lights and the lamps. Then there were _kigurumi _stores, which only drew a trickle of electricity from the grid, with their dim lighting.

"Which means…" Killua circled all the commercial districts on the city map, making note of each _kigurumi_ store. When he was sure he had all of them, he pushed the paper towards Biscuit. "We need to go to this one."

.

.

Later, when Gon was off exploring more of the city, Killua found Biscuit in one of her favorite haunts – a jewelry store in the primary shopping district in Aiai. She saw him come in through the front door, but pretended not to notice until he was right beside her.

"Biscuit," Killua said.

"Hmm?" Biscuit fingered a diamond pair of earrings, seeming to pay him little mind.

"Why did you ask me to find the X-Ray Goggles, and not Gon?"

"Are you accusing me of favoritism?"

Killua snorted. "I think we both know you don't have enough heart for such a thing. I'm asking because you left Gon completely out of this one." The point of collecting all these cards had been to develop skills that Hunters needed to be successful. Leaving Gon out of this gave Killua a bad taste in his mouth, as if Gon had been cheated out of learning something useful.

"Unlike Gon, you need situations such as these to develop and experiment the different uses for this ability. Don't always watch him and focus on attack-type techniques. You need to specialize more, or you'll lose ground."

Killua raised an eyebrow, and Biscuit amended. "I know, you think you're still far ahead of Gon. But there may come a day when he blows right past you, becomes somebody that even you would consider a monster."

"A monster? Gon?" Killua smiled at the thought, but Biscuit was dead serious.

"I've seen it in him – that aura is not something to be taken lightly. Don't slack off. I want you two to be able to stand together when that day comes."

Killua contemplated this for a long time before he could think of something to say. But by the time he opened his mouth, Biscuit had disappeared.

.

.

* * *

><p>A lot has changed. I am now attending college at MIT, so I'm old now :D I went through two heartbreaks and I sometimes wonder if I have become someone entirely different. You tell me, based on my writing. Am I someone different?<p>

Anyway, I hope my precious readers have been well. I hope you guys don't hate me for this year-long break. I never really quite forgot about you, and that brought me back :)


End file.
